Of Swans and Princes
by MonMonCandie
Summary: Impossible Love Challenge by HawkRider. A swan grows up from being an ugly duckling to a majestic bird, but that only happens in fairy tales, right? What if those beautiful white swans hid their ugly black feathers on purpose? ‹‹Kairi/Terra/Aqua AU››
1. Act I: Back

**Disclaimers:** I don't own anything but the game merchandise and this story. OTL The challenge, however, belongs to HawkRider.

**A/N: **Yup, I'm adding more to my plate then I really should. LOL Honestly, I thought this would be pretty interesting and I've always wanted to try out this idea. ;P The idea being Kairi crushing on Terra. OTL Don't judge me! I don't know, but I have a feeling Kairi has a thing for blue-eyed brunets… Sure, Sora's the canon example, but that's not the point. -shot shot- I just think it's cute because I would totally be crushing for Terra too if he existed. X'D Anyways! Bottom line is: I'm just trying out something new, cracky, and seemingly impossible (as this challenge means to imply).

Major theme about this is supposed to be "impossible love", so what better way to do that than through a love triangle? And yes, I'm aware that _WishingDreamer5 _is using the same three people (I'm reading her challenge interpretation too), but I assure you, we'll be different (even though I breath TerQua like air :P). I'll try to keep each theme around 1500-2000 words so it plays like a full-length story. I am still incapable of just making everything all drabbles as you can probably tell with my other challenges… :D Fail on my part, but I'm comfortable that way. AND…this is the first time I'm doing something this long in first-person view! See? I place extra challenges on myself when it's not needed. OTL It's been a LONG while since I wrote something in first-person (my first published work on this site was first-person.) so I know I'll be rusty. If anyone is good with writing first-person narrative, I'd be happy to get a betareader who could look over my chapters and make sure I don't overuse the I's or other no-nos in writing first-person. OTL

Anyways, enough with my rambling. I hope you enjoy the challenge for what it's worth! Thanks for reading and if you could leave a review, I'd be forever grateful~ Thanks again!

* * *

><p><strong>.: oo1 | Back | oo1<strong> :.  
><em>~ Innocent Swan ~<em>

* * *

><p>"Kairi!" At the sound of my name, I looked over my shoulder and spotted my artistic cousin, Naminé, running to me with a smile on her face. Locking her hands behind her back, I only realized that she was trying to read my notes over my shoulder. Covering my work defensively (though in her eyes, I probably looked childish), Naminé laughed and stepped away to give me space. That ever present angelic smile painted her lips as she looked at me. "Riku was wondering if you were going to join us at the ice cream parlor after school."<p>

Oh. That.

Shaking my head apologetically, I frowned sincerely. For added effect, my hands were clapped together above my head. "I forgot. Naminé, I'm sorry! Can you tell Riku and the guys I'm busy?"

Naminé blinked her big doe eyes. "Busy with what?"

Sighing, I was forced to show her what I was working on. The piece of paper that I was writing on slipped off the wooden table in the quad when I grabbed it with my hands and flashed it in Naminé's face. She followed it with her eyes as I explained thoroughly. "It's my plan for Aqua. God forbid she actually _looks _for a guy she likes by herself."

"You're trying to set her up _again?" _My blonde cousin sounded incredulous, but I was used to her tone. She never did like how I was always – excuse me – 'meddling' in my sister's love life. But seriously, I can't help it! Aqua was really pretty and she was really smart…but she was really_ dense _when it came to boys. I'm just helping her… Isn't that what a sister does? I almost missed Naminé scolding me _again._ "Kairi, maybe you should drop this. I mean, isn't Aqua happy the way she is?"

Oh Naminé…you're cute. Blowing hair out of my eyes, I looked up at my cousin from my seat with a smile; violet orbs against blue hues. "I love Aqua, but I want her to be _more _than happy, Naminé. She's already in college and working to provide for the both of us, but she _still_ worries about me like I'm eight; not sixteen."

"Kairi…" Naminé furrows her eyebrows, but I simply shake my head dismissively; retaking the piece of paper back into my hands.

"It's okay. I'm pretty much used to it. But honestly? I'm just _helping _Aqua because she really can't help herself." My pencil begins scribbling on the paper again with ideas. I had plenty; I always did.

Naminé hummed behind me before looking over my shoulder again. This time, I didn't bother to hide my brainstorming from her since the cat was out of the bag already. She didn't speak for a few seconds, but when she did, I practically mouthed in my head what she was asking. "You already have a guy in mind, don't you?"

"Yes I do and he's perfect." I gave her a small eye roll, but the blonde simply remained…deadpan.

"…You _do _remember what happened when you tried this with _Saïx_ right?"

A whining sound moved past my lips as I remembered that 'lovely' memory I created for myself and Aqua. Playing with a lock of my dark red hair, my lips puckered slightly into a defeated pout. "W-Well, it wasn't _that _bad…"

"Larxene threw a fit when she found out about Aqua's 'imaginary' feelings for Saïx." Naminé smartly interjected and I was pretty sure she was fighting off the urge to _smugly_ smile at me. "Luckily, Aqua wasn't interested in Saïx at all, but it took a catfight for her to admit that before Larxene stopped attacking her…in the middle of the mall."

"Why are you bringing this up?" I whined and stuck my tongue out childishly. Knowing I wasn't going to finish my plans before the lunch bell, I decided to pack up my books and stood up. Huffing, my arms were folded against my chest as I lifted a thin eyebrow at my dear cousin. "Besides, it turned out all right in the end. Didn't Saïx and Larxene end up dating after that? I would say a job well done!"

When Naminé shook her head with a giggle, I rolled my eyes again. "Maybe Aqua's better off without a guy for now. As for you…"

The strap of my book bag was thrown over my shoulder before I glanced at Naminé curiously. "What about me?"

"Don't _you_ have a guy you like?" I was lucky Naminé wasn't looking at me otherwise she would have spotted the faint pinkish color dancing across my cheeks as we walked back to the school building for fourth period. "You're always talking about Aqua's love life. What about yours?"

Should I tell her or should I tell her?

…Oh what the heck? It'll only be about the _billionth_ time I told her.

My eyes travelled to the sky as the reply came out as rehearsed as ever. "I haven't really changed in that department."

At this, Naminé was frowning; like _always _when I answered her with the same response. She sighed in exasperation and ran a hand through her blonde tresses. "Okay well…we _are_ girls; sometimes we're _hopeless."_

"Hey!" I puffed up my cheeks and narrowed my eyes as an added effect. "I resent that with every fiber of my being, thank you very much."

"But Kairi…this guy moved away a long time ago, right? And you were _six _when you decided you liked him that much," Naminé retorted in worry. To be honest, it was getting old how she kept telling me the same thing over and over again, but I couldn't _care. _So I had a crush that was ten years old now…I _really _liked the guy! My lack of response probably prompted Naminé to touch my shoulder sympathetically, but I didn't bite her hand off for it; she was just worried about me as family should. "I want to see _you _happy too, Kairi. You and Aqua."

"…I know. Thanks, Naminé." Unfortunately for me, no matter how much Naminé worried, I just couldn't let go of that feeling.

The guy I liked when I was little… He was precious to me.

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

"I'm late!"

Aqua was going to _kill _me! I was supposed to be home an hour ago, but I got distracted…with my plans… I wanted everything to be _perfect, _however it didn't help when Sora and Riku were arguing about something silly and I had to play moderator for the third time this week. This plan that I had in store for Aqua… It had better be _worth _it!

Just as I turned the corner on my street, my eyes landed on an unfamiliar person standing in front of my house. Shocked, I skidded to a stop some feet away; my breathing heavy and book bag strap falling off my shoulder. This person was leaning against a black, sporty motorcycle (and I assumed the vehicle was his) while looking down at a piece of paper held in his leather-clad hand. He was wearing a helmet so I wasn't able to get a look at his face, but his build was pretty muscular underneath his jacket.

…Who was he again?

Pursing my lip, I decided to approach him if only because he _was _standing in front of my house. Didn't he know loitering wasn't permitted around this neighborhood? Plus, I don't think Aqua would be too thrilled in knowing someone was hanging around like it was nothing.

Sucking in a breath, words left my mouth as politely yet firmly as they could. "Can I help you?"

That got the guy's attention pretty quick and he swerved his head to look at me. Now, if only he'd remove that helmet…

A staring contest ensued between us and honestly, it started to make me nervous because: 1) this guy could see my face, but I couldn't see his; 2) he wasn't talking; and 3) my thoughts were starting to think he was _sleazy _all around. Half of my conscious was wondering where Aqua was, but the other half stubbornly insisted that I could defend myself from a creeper without having to hold Aqua's hand. Suddenly the guy pushed off his bike and stood at full height. He was _tall _and it wasn't helping my confidence at all.

"H-Hey…" I warned the best I could; unconsciously grabbing my book bag if I had to use it as a weapon. Narrowing my eyes, my voice attempted to remain steady. "Watch it, buddy."

"You've gotten spunky over the years." The stranger spoke behind his helmet and yet his tone was…teasing?

Before I knew it, I was blinking in some form of familiarity. That voice…it was like I heard it before? A laugh rang out from the stranger that it caught me off-guard again, but what was weird was that even his laughter sounded familiar! Shaking my head, I pouted with a glare. "Who are you?"

"You don't remember me? That hurts, Kairi." The stranger reached up for his helmet and slowly pulled it off. My eyes widened in astonishment while my heart thumped frantically against my rib cage. It was…near impossible! Spiky brown hair was revealed from underneath the helmet and piercing blue eyes stared at me in amusement. That smirk on his face…it grew into something attractive over the years. He tucked his helmet under his arm and tilted his head at me in a way that made my mind spin. "Do I ring a bell now?"

Heat flooded to my cheeks and my voice quivered slightly. "T…Terra."

I couldn't believe it. That boy I liked all those years ago…

He was back.


	2. Act I: Blind

**Disclaimers:** I don't own anything but the game merchandise and this story. OTL The challenge, however, belongs to _HawkRider._

**A/N: **Life is certainly taking its toll this semester… But anyways, next chapter. :) This was fun to write considering what happens. xD I'm going to try and make sense of all the little things I bring up in the chapters to come, so I'm only hoping that things haven't gotten that confusing just yet. ^^' Also, I forgot to state in my last A/N what exactly the genres this story will have. OTL Of Swans and Princes - aka: OSAP (I love making acronyms LOL) - will consist of: Romance/Friendship/Drama/Humor. ;)

Anyways, I hope you enjoy the chapter! :D Thank you so much to everyone who read, subbed, faved, and reviewed the first chapter! I'll try to keep things entertaining and worth your read. Please enjoy and R&R!

* * *

><p><strong>.: oo2 | Blind | oo2<strong> :.  
><em>~ Innocent Swan ~<em>

* * *

><p>This was a dream right? Terra couldn't <em>really <em>be here…right?

Before I knew it, a warm, gentle hand rested on top of my crown and it brought me back to reality. Terra was standing before me, smiling like he always had back then. I couldn't help but blush now that I got an even _better _look at him. Not only was he tall (the top of my head barely reached his shoulders!), Terra had a very good physique and his face matured a lot. His dark blue eyes still held some of that confident yet boyish snap, but there was also a sense of maturity about him. He was so _handsome._

I made a small noise when Terra started ruffling my hair, chuckling. "You're not so small anymore, but you've gotten cuter."

Oh my gosh! I was _really _hoping he didn't notice how red my face was before I could lower my gaze. I knew people changed over the years, but this was too much; almost unexpected! Terra was even better than I imagined him growing up. Heck, even his _voice _sent shivers down my spine in a good way…

"Hey, are you okay?" Terra suddenly asked and I noted the worry in his tone.

My head shot up quickly and I tightened my hands into determined fists. Truth be told, I was embarrassed, but chose to ignore that feeling momentarily. "I-I'm fine! It's just…I can't believe you're really back."

Terra blinked once before sighing in relief. He gave me another upturn of his lips; one that was always reserved for me. "I promised you I'd come back didn't I?"

…It was official: Naminé was _crazy _to say I shouldn't have been crushing on this guy for so long. A smile made its way to my lips as I reaffirmed. "Really?"

"Really." He nodded.

"Kairi?" Snapping to attention and pulling away from Terra's gaze, I looked behind him to spot my older sister furrowing her eyebrows. She stood a few feet away on the sidewalk; indicating that she just got home too, from the dance studio. Her mouth was set into a thin line and she held her small gym bag tightly with one hand as she stared at Terra's back.

…_Oh. _This wasn't good.

"Terra…?" Aqua let out cautiously and I mentally slapped myself.

The brunet standing in front of me turned around, coolly giving Aqua a smirk. If this were any other time, I might have laughed, but all I could do was play with my fingers and _hope _that nothing was going to happen between my older sister and my childhood crush. They were staring at each other so intently that I could hardly breathe.

Terra broke the silence. "Aqua."

…And then it happened.

"What are _you _doing here?" Aqua frowned with a cross of her arms.

Terra rolled his eyes before glaring cobalt orbs at sapphire. "Sorry, I had to give you a reason for everything I did _when?"_

I thought I whispered Terra's name to stop him, but apparently neither person heard my attempts. Aqua shook her head before walking to our front door with her head held high. "You haven't changed at all."

"I can say the same about you," Terra retorted and his expression hardened. "You weren't exactly _hospitable_ when we 'reunited' this afternoon."

…They met earlier?

Aqua stopped in her tracks and turned around; narrowing her eyes considerably and it dawned on me that Aqua hadn't been this angry in a _long _time. "You honestly thought you could _insult _me just because we were with your brother? I wasn't going to stand for that!"

…Terra had a _brother?_

"You were overreacting!" The brunet spat in growing frustration. "It was a joke!"

"A joke?" Aqua scoffed, her tone matching Terra's in volume. "You weren't _joking! _You were taking a stab at me!"

"Oh man, you're _still _this sensitive? Grow a backbone."

"Arrogant jerk!"

"Uptight bit—"

"Hey!" I shouted loudly and stood between the older, supposedly 'mature' adults. My violet eyes darted from person to person with my arms spread out to separate them. During their argument, Terra and Aqua had unconsciously stomped closer to each other; mostly likely to rip out each other's throat in a blind rage. From seeing how they bickered, their sour relationship hadn't changed with time unfortunately. My voice tried to remain stern over their hard breathing as they glared darkly at one another. "Calm down, guys! You shouldn't be fighting like this!"

There was a pause of silence before Aqua moved away first. It was obvious she was trying to salvage her dignity since she rarely acted out on emotion like this; at least not as much as before. She strutted up the pathway and pulled out her house key to open the door. "Kairi, get inside please."

I only nodded my head at her monotone request and it was best not to anger her further. Terra made to say something, but I tugged at his hand and gave him a pleading look. He stared down at me – his eyes showing struggle – before he sighed in defeat. Giving him a small smile, I whispered. "Sorry."

Terra poked my forehead playfully before reaching into the bag of his motorcycle. "Don't worry about it. Here." He held up a small box with a pastry logo on it and smiled. "Dessert?"

My eyes twinkled in mirth. "Cream puffs?"

"Yeah. You still like them right?" he asked.

How could I _not? _They were my favorite pastry all around! I bounced on my toes in excitement. "I do! Does it have strawberry filling?"

Suddenly, Terra flinched and rubbed the back of his neck as he looked away sheepishly. "Oh, uh…they're actually blueberry-filled. Sorry."

…Well, it _had _been ten years; I wasn't expecting Terra to remember _everything _that I liked. Beaming in reassurance, I took the box in gratitude. "It's okay; I like blueberry-filling too. Thanks, Terra!"

He smiled a little. "Yeah…"

"Kairi," Aqua called out impatiently.

Oops, I'd better hurry. I turned on my heel after giving Terra one last look. "Coming!" Once we entered the interior of the house, I pulled the front window's drapery to the side to watch Terra drive away on his bike. He stayed in his parking spot for a few seconds more before driving off. Who would've thought Terra would drive a bike? I always assumed he would have a car…

I heard Aqua throw her keys on the kitchen counter and she let out a sharp exhale. That caught my attention immediately and I shook my head out of the spell that Terra had put me under. Right; Aqua was my _sister. _If she had problems, I wanted to help her out as much as possible…even if the problem right now had something to do with Terra.

I took a deep breath and mustered my brightest smile before I entered the kitchen with the box of cream puffs. Aqua was running a hand through her hair before resting her back against the counter with arms crossed over her chest. Her eyebrows were knitted tightly together and I recognized her behavior as brooding. Yes…Aqua didn't look like it, but she was one of those brooding types. I blame it on her hanging around Larxene's condescending personality actually.

"Sora told me something funny happened in math class." To lighten up the mood, you had to speak about something positive right? I sat down on the high stool; gently placing the cream puffs on the island of kitchen while swinging my legs freely. "They had a substitute teacher, and apparently, he wasn't all that familiar with what the numbers 8-0-0-8-1-3-5-5 meant—"

"What did Terra give you?" Aqua immediately interrogated with a straight face.

Must. Pretend. To not feeling intimidated! My smile wavered for a moment, but I was proud to say that it didn't show any of my nervousness. I lifted the box happily. "Cream puffs! Remember? The ones we used to eat before Mom and Dad…you know."

Aqua honestly looked confused at this point. "Cream puffs? What for?"

To this, I was confused myself. "Actually, I never thought to ask, but he _did _remember how much I liked cream puffs, so I'm grateful."

Even after I opened the box and took a bite out of the tidbit – to which my mouth was filled with the sweet, delectable filling – Aqua never moved. I couldn't pinpoint if it was because the cream puffs were a gift from Terra or she simply wasn't hungry for sweets. She only stared at me before leaning off the counter and sighing quietly to herself.

It bothered me how Aqua was too stubborn to relax after coming home. _Again. _"Come on, Aqua. Here! I already taste-tested it so there's no poison. Besides, the cream puffs have blueberry-filling! …Actually when I think about it, isn't blueberry _your _favorite? Mine was always strawberry."

She blinked in surprise before donning another frown. "I don't want any, thank you."

I pouted a little, but decided to push that aside because I remembered something much more important. "Aqua, where did you meet Terra today?"

The question caught her by surprise before Aqua stared at the ground. It took her a moment to formulate a response and by then, she joined me at the island; resting her head against one of her palms. "At the studio."

"What was Terra doing there?" Aqua was a part-time ballet instructor at a dance studio downtown, so it surprised me that Terra was remotely anywhere in the vicinity. I was pretty sure Terra didn't know how to dance no matter how many years it's been since we last saw him.

Aqua let out a sarcastic laugh and rubbed her eyes. "Apparently, _Xemnas _was Terra's older brother. It never clicked until Terra was right there standing beside him. I _knew_ there was something about Xemnas's face that bugged me."

…Xemnas? The owner of the studio Aqua worked at? To be realistic, I only met him once when I dropped off a spare change of clothes at the studio for Aqua, but I probably didn't pay attention to Xemnas's face because _Aqua _distracted me a lot more with her staring when the guy wasn't looking. I guess I initially thought Aqua had a 'thing' for Xemnas – when in reality – she was only trying to pinpoint _why _Xemnas looked like someone she knew.

"W-Well…you like him don't you?"

Aqua furrowed her eyebrows. "What?"

"Xemnas…" I clarified, but her reaction wasn't helping. "Don't you like Xemnas? Isn't he your type: smart and sophisticated?"

My face flooded with heat when Aqua gaped at me before evolving into a scolding expression when she recognized what I was planning (or should I say _planned_) to do. "Kairi, he's my _boss."_

She made me flinch. "So…that's a 'no' to a relationship?"

"…We are _not _having this conversation." Aqua walked around the kitchen, opening cupboards to pull out pans and other cooking items. With her back facing me, she advised in a tone that indefinitely belonged to our mother. "I'm going to make dinner now, and when I'm done, we're going to act like you weren't trying to pull a repeat on the 'Saïx incident'. Understood?"

I scrambled to my feet, rushed out of the kitchen, and up the staircase to get to my bedroom. "Yes, ma'am!"

Well…so much for the 'indestructible' plans I've been working on all week. I guess I was blinded by my ambitions to notice that maybe Aqua wasn't looking at her boss in _that_ way. That was a letdown, but still…today wasn't a total loss. Alone in my bedroom, I hugged my pillow with a smile as my thoughts remained preoccupied on Terra and his return to the city.


	3. Act I: Unlikely

**Disclaimers:** I don't own anything but the game merchandise and this story. OTL The challenge, however, belongs to _HawkRider._

**A/N: **Hello again! An update that's not on the weekend; yay! :P This theme was a little hard to incorporate, but it's there. xD; I'd say this is the chapter that starts spiralling as to why a relationship (for Kairi anyways) is going to be impossible. Oh, and I'll just put it out there: I'm just 'borrowing' last names because I'm not very creative. I won't use them much, but I thought I'd mention it in case some of them are familiar. And yes, they will more likely than not reference a few Final Fantasy characters because I'm like that. xD

Once again, thanks so much for reading and reviewing! :) Please enjoy and R&R!

* * *

><p><strong>.: oo3 | Unlikely | oo3 :.<br>**_~ Innocent Swan ~_

* * *

><p>By the time I got to school the next day, I was still riding on euphoria that even Naminé noticed I was out of my equilibrium. Unfortunately, I didn't have a class with her until after lunch, so I had to do my best to lock up my giddiness for three hours. Strangely enough, that was really easy to do that when you had the first three periods of the day with a guy friend.<p>

"Hey, Kairi." Looking up from my notes, I saw a spiky-haired brunet giving me a pleading look from the desk diagonally across from mine. He clapped his hands together and whispered so our teacher couldn't hear him. "Can I borrow a pencil?"

I couldn't help but smile teasingly at him as I dug through my denim-patterned pencil case for an extra writing utensil. Pulling one out, I handed it to the brunet and he gratefully took it with a boyish grin. I giggled under my breath. "Return it to me when you're done, Sora."

The brunet, Sora, nodded sheepishly before turning around to face the board. "I will. Thanks, Kairi!"

Another giggle escaped me and I tried to focus on what the teacher was talking about again. I was listening…and then I drifted off in thought. The teacher's voice was muffled in the background as I tapped my pen against my notebook and sighed; eyes glancing out the window and waiting for something interesting to happen.

To be honest, I didn't want to be at school; I wanted to look for Terra. Our little reunion yesterday didn't give me a chance to ask for Terra's phone number…which sucked considerably. Maybe it would've been easier to ask Aqua's boss for Terra's whereabouts, but wouldn't that be creepy and insanely stalker-like? Not to mention Aqua would more than likely disapprove my actions since she was never on good terms with Terra.

Why? Well…I honestly don't know.

When Terra moved into the house next to ours ten years ago, it was literally 'hate at first sight'. Either, I was never there when they decided to abhor each other or Terra and Aqua just never got along, period. But anyways, bottom line was: it was unlikely of me to get to Terra unless I had Aqua's consent. That was going to be _hard _to obtain if she found out that I saw Terra as boyfriend material…

"…Miss Raines?"

Hmm, I wonder what I could do so Terra and Aqua could get along—

_**SLAM!**_

Startled out of my thoughts, I immediately jumped to my feet and looked around the classroom in a panic. Every one of my classmates stared at me, some holding in fits of laughter while others sneered at me incredulously. Sora eyed me with a nervous scratch of his head and when it finally processed that I was interrupting the lesson, my eyes cautiously looked forward before landing on the teacher… He wasn't looking very happy with his palm flat against his desk.

Out of awkwardness, I smiled. "Umm…"

As expected, my hard-nosed history teacher refused to show me sympathy and replied in a no-nonsense tone. "I was hoping you could answer a question, but it seems you're too preoccupied with the clouds."

"S…Sorry."

He snorted, turning around to face the board. "Do not let that happen again… And I would appreciate it if you didn't sigh so loudly in class."

…Never again would I space out during class, otherwise I would turn beet red for all to see.

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

Ugh, boys were so immature!

Not taking the laughter anymore, I grabbed my empty juice box and threw it towards the silver-haired _jerk_ practically laughing his butt off on the bench. "Shut up, Riku!"

It came as no surprise that Riku was able to dodge my garbage throw. He snickered a little more – grinning at me all the while – before shaking his head and rubbing the side of his neck. Putting his hands in his pockets, Riku leaned back and teased. "C'mon, Kairi. I was expecting _Sora _to space out during class; not you."

"Hey!" Sora and I cried out defiantly; Riku shrugging dismissively as if he proved a point.

Huffing, I crossed my arms and looked away; my head held high. I did _nothing _wrong during class… I was just engrossed with some serious thinking! "It was an honest mistake on my part, but it was so uncalled for that I had to be made example of in front of the entire class."

Riku made to speak, but Sora surprisingly cut him off. "But it's weird." He frowned at me and it honestly reminded me of a puppy begging for treats. Oooh…Sora was so cute! And for your information, yes I'm allowed to say that because I've been friends with these guys since elementary school. "Kairi, is something bothering you? To be honest, you haven't been acting like yourself all morning."

To this, our silver-haired friend raised an eyebrow when he realized Sora was being serious. Riku looked at me with aquamarine eyes and I tried not to shrink under his gaze. "What's up, Kairi?"

I'll admit it was nice having guy friends who worried about you like a little sister. Well…that was case in point with Riku. Sora, not so much; the brunet worried about me strictly as a friend. Raising my hands in front of me, I reassured. "Guys, I'm fine; really, I am."

"Then what were you sighing about during class?" Sora pouted, sitting backwards on his seat. He folded his arms on top of his chair's backboard. "I don't like it when you're troubled, Kairi. I'd rather see you smile."

That was a pretty bold declaration coming from Sora and it took me by surprise. He was a nice guy – always beaming and acting optimistic – but to think he would be _that _worried about me… Oh great, now I was feeling guilty! Usually, I didn't share my opinions of feelings and whatnot with the guys (because let's face it: guys and girls had different standards when it came to 'feelings'), but maybe just this once…

They were gaping in shock when I let my cheeks flare pink in the _slightest _and at that moment, I really hated how fair-skinned I was. My hands were folded together on top of my lap and I mumbled. "Well—"

"I'm sorry I'm late!" Naminé interrupted my confession (thankfully) when she burst through the only door accessible to the rooftop of the school. She was out of breath and I assumed she ran from the art wing, which was on the other side of the school building. Her hands were on her knees as she tried to catch her breath. "I wanted to put the finishing touches on my project first."

Neither Riku nor I spoke up, but Sora was _strangely _observant today. "Were you with Roxas, Naminé?"

Riku choked on the milkshake he was drinking and I stared in bafflement; switching my focus from a curious Sora to a flustering Naminé. "What? Really?"

Naminé vigorously shook her head, but the blush didn't disappear from her cheeks. "W-Why would you say that?"

Sora innocently pointed to the checkered wristband wrapped around Naminé's right wrist. "I'm pretty sure that belongs to Roxas."

"…Oh yeah." I placed a hand under my chin and slyly grinned. "That _does _belong to Roxas…"

"I'm just borrowing it!" Naminé attempted to cover the band with her left hand. "There's a big paint stain on my wrist that wouldn't come off, so…"

"Naminé, it doesn't really matter what you say anymore. You're trying to _hide _it; that's proof enough." I laughed, much to my blonde cousin's chagrin. She tried to pinch me, but I slapped her away playfully.

Sora laughed along with me and Riku shook his head with a smile. "So Naminé has a Roxas problem and Kairi…I dunno."

Crap! I forgot to hush up the boys! Looking at Naminé frantically, I knew it was too late; she was already staring at Riku in confusion. "What do you mean?"

The silver-haired teen shrugged, throwing his empty bottle into a nearby recycle bin. "Kairi's been acting weird all morning and Sora and I are trying to figure out why. She was about to tell us before you showed up."

"It's nothing; I'm just tired!" I lied. Oh, but Naminé was _savvy; _she knew I was hiding something from her. She eyed me intently and I played it casual; twirling a lock of hair between my fingers while avoiding eye contact with her. I could tell Sora and Riku were glancing at each other in perplexity, but I wasn't going to tell them. And neither was Naminé!

…At least, that was what I was hoping for.

"…_Oh."_

"Naminé, no!"

"So what is it?" Sora perked up, sitting erect in his chair.

The only thing I could do was flabbergast. "Sora!"

Riku commented. "Tell me this is dirty laundry."

Traitors! They were all backstabbers! I knew it was unlikely that they ('they' being the boys) would be mature about this! Throwing my hands up in the air, I turned away from them and pouted, though in reality, I wanted to run away. "Ugh, I don't care anymore."

Naminé hugged me from behind and rested her head on top of mine, giggling. "There, there."

"…I'm _especially _mad at you."

"It's payback." She hummed patting my shoulders and I rolled my eyes. Naminé continued her explanation while looking over her shoulder and at the boys. "She hasn't told me in detail – _yet – _but I'm pretty sure it has something to do with this crush of hers."

Sora looked skeptical. "Wait, you _like _someone?"

Somehow, the way he said that made me feel insulted and I scrunched up my nose. "Are you implying something?"

"How long has she liked this guy?" Riku purposely ignored me when he looked at Naminé for answers. Talk about slap in the face, Riku!

Naminé looked thoughtful with a finger to her chin and answered. "From what we've talked about…it's been ten years—"

"Okay, _I'm _telling the story now!" I loudly demanded while flailing my arms before Riku or Sora could interject. Sucking in a deep breath, I started. "His name is Terra and he was a boy who lived in the house next to mine when I was little. He moved away to another city, but now he's back. End of story. Can we drop this now please?"

Unfortunately, my pleading went unheard. "You were _that _serious about him?"

What was with Riku today too? He was never this persistent before! "Yes okay? Come on, I don't want to talk about this anymore."

I glared during the moment of silence Riku offered, but it didn't last long. "…How old is he?"

"About Aqua's age." Naminé answered for me as I waved my hand dismissively.

"Isn't that a five-year difference?" The silver-haired teen frowned with folded arms. "Kairi…"

Frustrated, I stood up and stormed off. _"This _is why I don't say anything to you guys!"

Sora tried to stop me. "Ah, Kairi—!"

"_What?" _I never meant to snap at Sora, but I felt hurt; close to tears.

He was taken aback by my expression and it showed on his face. Biting his bottom lip, Sora murmured. "Sorry…"

I didn't bother to reply after that and left the rooftop in a bad mood.


	4. Act I: Initiate

**Disclaimers:** I don't own anything but the game merchandise and this story. OTL The challenge, however, belongs to HawkRider.

**A/N: **I had trouble getting this done again and I meant to double-post with another one of my stories today. Fail. OTL I hate you class papers and crap! D: This chapter was a little touch mostly at the ending part because it seemed rushed, but I guess it's a lead in for the next one. :) Oh, and I watched the anime series, Hetalia, all day Saturday… Learning history has never been funnier. xD LOL! And guys, KH3D comes out in like two days! I'm so excited! :D Please come out in English soon! -heart-

Anyways, thanks for reading and reviewing! Please enjoy and R&R!

* * *

><p><strong>.: oo4 | Initiate | oo4 :.<br>**_~ Innocent Swan ~_

* * *

><p>"Naminé, I said it's <em>fine <em>already."

"But…" Naminé gave me her teary-eyed face; her _biggest _weapon in appearing innocent. But of course, I was immune to her charm (sometimes) so her doe eyes didn't do much for her plight. Naminé hung her head in shame. "I didn't think you would get so mad if Sora and Riku knew about Terra…"

I'll admit, I still was, but my anger wasn't aimed at Naminé. "Forget about it. They're guys… I need more girl friends, Naminé; like _stat."_

That got her smiling and in turn, lit up my face as well. Naminé was always thinking about others before herself. It was a virtuous trait, but it was also a little naïve. I guess that's where I came in as her outspoken, more impulsive cousin. Aqua too, but Naminé didn't get to see her as much as before.

"By the way!" Snapping out of my reverie, I turned my attention to the blonde as we sat in the desks by the far corner of the classroom, waiting for our lessons to start. Naminé turned in her seat to address me since she sat in front. "Did your plan for Aqua work out?"

A sigh escaped me as I shook my head in failure. "Nope… It didn't even get a chance to pan out."

"Aqua found out that quickly?"

"Not right away. She just _unintentionally _told me she wasn't interested in the guy I was going to set her up with before I could do anything." Oooh… If only Xemnas wasn't Terra's brother! Dropping my head on my desk, I sighed again. "The guy was Terra's older brother without my knowing. It'd be impossible to get Aqua together with him."

Naminé placed a finger to her chin thoughtfully before glancing back at me. "It's that bad just being _related_ to Terra, huh?"

"Aqua she…" Hmm, how to say? Nibbling on my thumbnail, I mauled over the right words I could describe my older sister's disdain for anything Terra-related. I didn't want to make Aqua out as being prude because in actuality, she wasn't. She was very sweet and she always looked out for the well-being of others… But mention anything 'Terra' and suddenly Aqua was a completely different person. "Let's just say…Terra and Aqua are _exactly_ like oil and water. They were always fighting when we were kids and that _sadly _hasn't changed when I saw them bickering yesterday. It's safe to assume that Aqua won't go for anyone sharing Terra's face."

"I see…" Naminé hummed.

We were silent for a moment and our chat reminded me that I needed to go 'hunting' again for Aqua, but she hardly tells me anything about her social life! I wasn't going to set her up with random guys (come on, I'm not _that _inconsiderate), but she was leaving me with no other option! I tried spying on her once when she was at the college while I pretended to be sick with a cold, but all the guys Aqua knew were either taken or weren't 'boyfriend' material.

There _was _this one guy who I thought was perfect: Zackary Fair (or Zack for short). Aqua was on really good terms with him and she even spent time with him outside of class when she wouldn't with anyone else. It was a jackpot deal when I eventually found out that Aqua _did _have a crush on him and I thought she was set! …Except for the one thing I didn't account for: Zack had pined for someone else and, soon enough, they started dating. Needlessly to say, Aqua was _crushed. _

There were a certain set of rules I followed when it came to evaluating guys for Aqua: 1) the guy had to be at least Aqua's age, 2) the guy had to be considerate about Aqua's private life and situation, 3) the guy had to be on good terms with Aqua _and _me, and 4) it didn't hurt if the guy was good-looking; he _was _going to be dating Aqua after all and she deserved the best! If the guy could follow my criteria, then I could initiate a plan of some sort… _But, _there was an even bigger rule I followed: single guys who fit my criteria, but had feelings for someone else were dropped immediately. Aqua didn't need a guy if she was only going to be 'second best'. Besides, if a guy already had someone he liked, what right did I have to try and change his mind? Both he _and _Aqua would just get hurt in the end if they came together that way.

Frustrated, I rubbed my face. "Argh! Naminé, isn't there anything I can do?"

"You can try leaving Aqua alone."

"Not this again…"

Naminé frowned and sternly reprimanded. "I'm serious, Kairi. Maybe this is a sign _not_ to meddle so much when it isn't needed. If Aqua comes around to liking a guy, then she will."

Strange… Naminé was hardly vocal when it came to things like relationships no matter how many times I preached to her about it. Narrowing my eyes suspiciously, I knew exactly why she was being this adamant with me. "You are _so _seeing Roxas, aren't you?"

She blushed immediately as I predicted. Naminé started looking around and flailed her hands in front of her. "Will you _stop _saying that? He and I are just friends!"

"Because friends let you 'borrow' their wristband to hide a giant 'paint stain'." I laughed, playfully petting the top of Naminé's blonde head. "You're so cute that you suck at lying."

My grin widened when Naminé started pouting and she swat my hand away. She turned around in her seat just as our math teacher walked into the class, yelling for everyone to sit down. "Very funny. Anyways, I'm going to say this again, Kairi: Maybe it's time to focus on _your _love life; not Aqua's."

I stuck my tongue out. I'd get on my love life; I just wanted to help Aqua with hers first. After all, I had Terra; he was one of those guys who'd treasure the girl he really liked. And lucky for me, he was fond of me since I was six.

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

"_Kairi, I'll be at the college late today. Can you stay over at Naminé's until I'm done? - Aqua"_

Humming, I showed the text message to Naminé as we walked towards the exit of the school building once classes were over. "What do you think, Naminé? Is it okay?"

My cousin giggled; her art book clutched against her chest. "Do you have to ask? Mom and Dad would be thrilled since you and Aqua hardly visit."

"Aww, then maybe I should buy them a gift? We should go that pastry shop down on Traverse Street—"

"Kairi!" Stopping in my tracks, I looked over my shoulder, and – the split second I did – I found Sora tackling me that a surprised squeak escaped me. All Naminé did was look on in amusement. Oh, she was _not_ being funny today! Sora brought me back to reality with his bear hug; my face pressed against his shoulder. "Kairi! I'm so sorry about what happened on the rooftop! Are you still mad?"

"S-Sora…!" I struggled to say, patting his back as both a comfort and a request. "Squishing…me!"

He quickly got the message and decided to hold me at arms' length. I got a good look at the brunet when my world stopped spinning, and all I could see was a somber look. That kind of expression clearly didn't suit Sora. Oh, and I spotted Riku too; he was standing beside Naminé, but he wasn't looking at me.

"We're _really_ sorry, Kairi." Sora drew my attention to him again. "We didn't mean to pry or judge or…anything."

Sighing in exasperation, I shook my head before giving Sora a smile. I couldn't help but ruffle his spikes when he continued to pout dejectedly. "Sora, it's okay. I'm not mad anymore."

And like a puppy, Sora sprang up. "Really?"

"Yeah." It was true: I wasn't mad at Sora, but I was _still_ a little miffed with Riku. It clearly showed on my face when I glanced in the silver-haired teen's direction. He caught me glaring and that's when I marched up to him with hands on my hips. "And you?"

Riku remained tight-lipped; bag tucked under his arm and hands in his pockets. Looking to the side, he quietly mumbled under his breath. "I still don't approve…but I'm sorry."

Huffing, I rolled my eyes before brightening my expression. Riku was too tall for me to pet him on the head, so I resorted to pinching his cheeks and cooed in a baby voice. "Aww, is Riku brooding?"

He pushed my hand away and leered. "Stop that."

"Joking!" I stuck my tongue out and shrugged my shoulders. "But geez, Riku. You're acting as if you have feelings for me." Suddenly, that joke of a sentence slapped me in the face and I quickly stared at the silver-haired teen with wide eyes. "Wait! Do you—?"

"Don't even go there." Naminé and Sora started to laugh a little while Riku shot a hand up to stop my line of thinking. "It's not me, it's—"

"Hey! There's someone's loitering in front of the school!" Sora quickly interrupted, standing in between Riku and me as he pointed out the doors. Curious, I followed the brunet's line of sight and realized he was pointing at a motorcyclist waiting in front of the school gate.

…Please tell me I _wasn't_ dreaming!

Almost immediately, I sprinted out the school building with my friends calling after me. The motorist noticed my approach and turned to me; my breathing turned into pants. He chuckled a little and my legs nearly turned to jelly. "You're last class was gym, Kairi?"

"Terra, what are you _doing _here?" It was the first and only question on my mind even though I was _extremely _happy to see Terra.

Lifting the face shield of his helmet up, Terra smirked at me. "I realized what school you were going to yesterday and thought I'd drop by; see if you wanted to hang out. You're not busy are you?"

"No, I'm not! …Oh wait." Pulling out my phone, I remembered to reply to Aqua's text message; telling her that I was going to Naminé's house like she asked me to…not. Of course, I'd have to get Naminé to cover for me, but that wouldn't be hard to do. With the message sent, I tucked away my phone and grinned. "Okay, I'm ready!"

"Kairi!" Sora called out my name once he and the others caught up to me. His sky-blue eyes glanced at Terra and he asked. "Uh, who's this?"

Turning around, I intrduced. "This is Terra; the guy I was telling you all about!"

As expected, Terra remained cool and polite as he pulled off his helmet. "Nice to meet you."

Naminé – out of habit – bowed her head slightly and replied shyly. "Likewise…"

Riku was the only one who remained suspicious, but I realized that there was a nagging confusion behind his aquamarine eyes. He played it cool regardless. "You're Terra?"

"Yes." I gave my silver-haired friend a warning look before walking up to the older brunet. "And we're going to hang out; do some catching up."

Sora's eyes widened as Naminé and Riku stared dumbfounded. "What? But, Kairi—"

"I'll see you guys tomorrow!" Putting on the spare helmet Terra gave me, I jumped on the bike behind him and quickly waved before any of my friends could protest just as Terra drove off. I knew Sora and the others were watching my leave with skepticism and I promised to explain everything to them later, but for now, Terra was my priority.

After all, Naminé _did _say to get on with _my _love life.


	5. Act I: Phone

**Disclaimers:** I don't own anything but the game merchandise and this story. OTL The challenge, however, belongs to HawkRider.

**A/N: **I loved writing this chapter. It was fun and it actually had Terra/Kairi interaction! XD Maybe not the best use of the theme, but it's there. ^^; Also, because of a song that is extremely addicting, I've been in a Xemnas/Aqua mood. Talk about the turnabout… Aqua, why you so pairable? :|  
>…If I ever get the story down, you might see something soon. LOL<p>

Ahhh~! I hadn't realized Kingdom Hearts's 10th anniversary hit a few days ago! xD Happy Belated KH! ^^ When the original North American release date comes around, I promise I'll try to do something then. :P

Thanks for reading and reviewing! Please enjoy and R&R!

* * *

><p><strong>.: oo5 | Phone | oo5 :.<br>**_~ Innocent Swan ~_

* * *

><p>"So how was school?" Terra asked nonchalantly as he leaned back in his seat.<p>

I couldn't help but fidget from across the table, playing with my fingers as my hands rested on my lap. After being whisked away from school (on a motorcycle no doubt), it was probably expected that I would feel a little jittery. My first ride on a motorcycle and I find out Terra's a _speed demon _on wheels. I wasn't expecting him to drive so fast (and he told me he has yet to get caught doing so), but maybe this was a one of those things I'd grow to like about Terra since he's gotten older. Boys liked fast cars and…stuff, right? Besides, Terra hadn't changed _that _much.

A smile was plastered on my face, but I kept my eyes away from Terra. "It was okay. Nothing out of the ordinary…except, you know, when you came to pick me up."

He laughed then and I swear my face matched the red color of my hair. Grinning, Terra leaned forward on the table. "That's not a part of school."

"You still showed up _at_ school. It counts!" When Terra continued to snicker at me, I scrunched up a napkin from the dispenser and threw it at him. Of course, it didn't really _do _anything except make him laugh harder and feign surrender because I had the almighty 'girl power'. For being twenty-one, Terra sure acted like Riku when he was teasing Sora. I pretended to be mad – turning my body away and crossing my arms – but that only gave Terra leverage to reach over and mess up my hair. "Hey, Terra!"

"You're too _easy, _Kairi. Some little sister you are." The brunet grinned before pulling away feeling satisfied.

To be honest, I was crushed since Terra was still treating me like his little sister. He was an only child (to my knowledge before I found out about Xemnas), so I assumed that was why he always saw me like a baby…but I didn't want him looking at me like 'sister material' anymore! I hid the disappointment on my face by dipping my head as I fixed my hair while Terra was preoccupied with the waitress who stopped by our table to drop off our orders.

The waitress smiled. "Here you are: one Royalberry Shake and one Vanilla Glitz Crunch."

…One of those things sounded _way _too sweet. Quickly lifting my head, I curiously looked at our orders – Terra thanking the dark-haired waitress before she left – and noted one strawberry milkshake with whip cream and a cherry on top for me…and a bowl of marble-flavored ice cream coated with gem-like sprinkles for Terra. He licked his lips in anticipation before scooping a spoonful of the cold substance and placing it in his mouth. Staring wordlessly, I watched as Terra got lost in his own world as he continued to eat his ice cream in bliss.

Once he noticed my staring, he pointed to my milkshake glass. "Hey, come on, I can't be the _only _one enjoying the sweets since I'm paying."

"…Pfft." Quickly covering my mouth, I turned away, but it didn't stop my shaking shoulders and I ended up laughing out loud. Terra was taken aback by my reaction and he looked so stupidly cute when I caught him glancing at me with his spoon in his mouth.

"Okay, what'd I miss?" He finally asked, lifting a questioning eyebrow.

So hard… I tried so hard to answer between giggles. "You still love sweets _that _much?"

Terra blinked before narrowing his cobalt eyes. Scooping another mouthful of ice cream, he challenged. "And what's wrong with that?"

"You're not ten anymore."

"Age has nothing to do with tastes."

"No, but it makes you look like a big kid." I smirked, taking a sip of my milkshake. Swinging my legs under the table, I continued taunting. "You're just like Sora, but even _he's _restrained when it comes to sweets. As in, he doesn't eat them as much."

Suddenly, Terra was grinning mischievously at me; almost as if he cornered me. "Is that your boyfriend, Kairi? Hmm…was it that brunet?"

…Ugh, he _did _have me cornered! My cheeks flushed pink and I looked down, but Terra had already seen my embarrassment and chuckled. "W-Well, yes, but…! N-No! Sora's just a friend from elementary school! I don't have a boyfriend! I've _never _had a boyfriend."

"Chill out. I was kidding." Terra reassured with a tiny smile. He probably thought he hurt my feelings, but in reality, I just didn't want him to get the wrong impression that I was dating someone. That was not the case if I was pining for _him _after all. Terra sighed as he slowly ate his dessert; leaning forward on the table. "But you know, it's okay if you do. You're at that age now; I won't stop you. However, I _will_ give your future boyfriend a little ass-kicking if he does anything stupid."

Aww, Terra was so sweet even though there was irony in that statement. I couldn't help but smile while I played with the straw of my milkshake. Really, it was just like Terra to worry about me, even though I knew the reason why was because I was being that sister-like figure again. Still, it was nice knowing he would be there for me. Now if only I could get him to look _at_ me. But before that…

"What about you, Terra?"

"Hmm?" He smiled, finishing the last of his ice cream.

I tried to keep my face straight, but my heart was pounding like a jackhammer against my chest. "Do you have a girlfriend?"

He hummed for a moment. Terra looked thoughtful, almost serious, as he kept his eyes out the window while rubbing the back of his neck. Somehow, his lack of response wasn't helping how I felt. Maybe he _was _seeing someone…_ That _thought was starting to grind my confidence into dust. My mouth fell open to tell him that he didn't have to answer, but Terra beat me to the punch when he glanced at me once more. "I did, but it ended a long time ago."

"You broke up with your girlfriend?" Stupid voice! Don't crack in hopeful expectation!

Good thing Terra didn't notice as he nodded, pushing his now empty bowl to the side. "Yeah; I met her during my first year in uni. Uh, we were together for about a year before we broke up. She and I wanted different things and that was okay. I still talk with her and I heard she's marrying her 'prince charming' soon."

He was so…_calm_ talking about his ex-girlfriend. I was amazed with how much Terra grew up; he really was an adult. My admiration for him grew stronger and I _knew _he was the right kind of guy for me. Someone mature, playful, and kind… Terra was the one! Nodding, I smiled with a tilt of my head. "You have a big heart, Terra."

He coughed against a fist to hide a faint trance of embarrassment. "Don't I always?" He smiled at me when I giggled. There was a pause between us before he asked for the sake of conversation. "What about Aqua? Is she seeing anyone?"

Oh, I had _loads _of stories to tell when it came to Aqua's boy troubles. Rolling my eyes, I sipped on my drink. "No way! Aqua's so abstinent when it comes to guys. She's either just friends with them or she doesn't take notice of them at all. She's way more interested in school and ballet. Not that I'm saying it's a bad thing, but I personally feel Aqua needs more of a social life."

Terra smirked a little. "So she's as boyfriend-less as you?"

"Hey, watch it," I joked, sticking out my tongue. "And yes. Aqua's never had a boyfriend before."

"Huh…okay." For some reason, Terra just seemed a little…different for a lack of a better word in that one moment. I mean, I honestly thought he'd make fun of Aqua and then I'd have to defend her honor in her stead, but Terra was simply _docile. _There was nothing smug about his smile nor did his tone possess any sense of victory that he had one-upped Aqua in the relationship department. He was…civilized about Aqua's case.

Curious, I tried to probe him for answers secretly. "You're being awfully cool about this. I thought you'd try and use this as ammo against Aqua."

"Why would I do that?" Terra questioned, caught off-guard. He darted his eyes quickly to the side before answering coolly. "I already know she's frigid; that's nothing new."

"…You don't have to call her frigid." Seriously, even _I _don't call her that; it was just plain mean. Frowning, I defended my sister. "Aqua's capable of getting a boyfriend if she wanted to. She's pretty, she's smart, and she's at the top of her class when it comes to dancing. I've seen guys turn their heads _her _way because she's amazing just by walking—"

"I get it, Kairi, you can stop now."

Whoa, I've never heard Terra snap before; at least not to me. He made me flinch when his voice sounded cold and his expression was far past serious. I wonder if this was how Aqua saw Terra when they argued. My respect points for my sister increased tenfold because I personally felt like running away. Terra…he was so scary when he was mad. How could Aqua stand that?

He must've noticed how I felt because he broke away from his hardened exterior and looked at me apologetically. Scratching the side of his head nervously, Terra lowered his gaze to the table. "Sorry, Kairi. I, uh, kinda picked up on my brother's temper…"

"No, it's okay. I run my mouth a lot if someone doesn't stop me." Shaking my head, I cleared my throat and smiled brightly for Terra. I guess mentioning Aqua like that was a bad idea. Of course, that worked in vise versa with my sister too… Talk about being similar. Trying to lighten up the mood, I pointed out. "By the way! I've never heard of your brother until yesterday. It's Xemnas, right?"

To this, Terra was relieved with the subject change and I was grateful that he wasn't mad anymore. "Yeah. Long story short: our parents divorced when I was eight. I lived with Mom while Xemnas lived with our Dad. Mom remarried when I was ten and that was when we moved into the house next to yours. That guy _you _knew was actually my stepfather."

I nodded my head, humming all the while before pouting. "You still didn't mention anything about your brother…"

"You weren't asking back then." Terra grinned. Poking my forehead, he continued his tale. "Seriously, Xemnas isn't all that interesting anyways. He's so dramatic the time; although yeah, he can get pretty animated when he's angry…but it's scarier when he _isn't. _I would know; I've been living with the guy since I finished high school."

Well _that's _reassuring. Maybe it was a good thing I didn't set up Aqua with Xemnas; she could be pretty mad too if she wanted to be. Smiling, we continued catching up and talking about the silliest things. I learned a lot about Terra during the time when he was gone. It felt…nice getting to know him once again.

And this time, I made sure to get his phone number after he dropped me off home.


	6. Act I: Where?

**Disclaimers:** I don't own anything but the game merchandise and this story. OTL The challenge, however, belongs to HawkRider.

**A/N: **Some tension in this chapter and honestly, I really think it'll get worse as the story progresses. :P Oh well; as the drama goes~ I almost wrote this chapter without including the theme. LOL Can you believe that? Sometimes I do that; I know… Baaaadd. :| And if anyone's curious, yes, I will be putting emphasis on the swan symbolism. There is a reason for the title. xD

Thanks for reading and reviewing! Please enjoy and R&R!

* * *

><p><strong>.: oo6 | Where? | oo6 :.<br>**_~ Innocent Swan ~_

* * *

><p>A month had gone by since Terra's return into my life. We met up regularly for coffee (though it was more like milkshakes) two or three times a week after I finished classes. Naminé and the others were slightly worried for me, but I figured it was because I didn't spend as much time with them after school like I used to. Riku was – of course – was being the biggest (overprotective) sourpuss about the whole thing, but he knew to keep his thoughts to himself. I know he's looking out for me, but Terra isn't a bad guy! Sometimes, I feel like Riku takes Aqua's place when she isn't there to scold me… And then I begin to think that they're talking to each other because Aqua – since her last encounter with Terra in front of our house – was acting like I committed a crime. Maybe I'm just paranoid, but I <em>swear <em>she stares at me every once in a while!

"W-What?" I decided to confront her when we sat at the table for breakfast one Saturday morning. The rim of my cup of orange juice was pressed against my mouth as I nervously glanced at my older sister sitting across from me.

Aqua – who paused in buttering her toast – remained quiet before shrugging casually. She went back to eating her bread while speaking calmly. "It's nothing."

…Oh sure, like I was going to believe _that; _you're pressuring me, Aqua! Shaking my head, I probed. "Then why are you looking at me like that? You _always _look at me like that when you think I did something bad."

She sighed, dropping her toast on her plate before glancing at me again with a frown. Crap… I shouldn't have opened my big mouth; I hated being put on the spot. Aqua searched my eyes as I tried to remain unreadable before she voiced her thoughts. "Kairi, I can't help, but get the feeling that you're hiding something from me."

Try hiding _someone. _

I…didn't tell her I was seeing Terra after school because I knew she was going to get mad, though with the subject being 'Terra', there was a pretty big chance Aqua would be _worse_ than mad. I've been telling her I was with Naminé every time I was out. I loved my cousin; Naminé always covered for me whenever my older sister asked about it. And no, I wasn't blackmailing Naminé by saying I would tell a certain blond we both knew about her feelings. I'm not that desperate! …Kind of.

"Where do you go after school when I'm working? What are you hiding?"

"I'm not hiding—"

"Try again."

Oooh, I hate it when she cuts me off while folding her arms across her chest like Mom used to do. Making a nervous fist on my lap, I slowly answered. "F…Fine. I just hang out after school…"

"With who?" Aqua raised an eyebrow and added before I could say anything. "If you tell me it's Naminé again, you're in trouble, Kairi."

Ugh, I also hated it how she could be such a _mind-reader. _Mom and Dad in heaven: why did you have to teach Aqua to be so righteous? I shut my mouth and pouted at my blue-haired sister, but as expected, she wasn't going to crack; she never did. That was a third thing I hated about Aqua: how _stoic _she could be in any situation.

Knowing I was cornered, I knew I had to tell her everything. "I've been at The Rhythm Mixer after school…with Terra…"

"…_Terra?" _

"I don't spend anything! He always treats!"

"That's not the _point, _Kairi!" Aqua snapped back and I flinched a little in my seat. "You've been seeing him? What does that mean?"

"It means we're hanging out together as _friends!" _I shot back when I realized where Aqua's mind was reeling. I wasn't ready to tell her that I _did _want to date Terra, but after her little remark, it solidified my assumption that it wasn't going to be easy to actually do that without her exploding. Still, I just don't understand why Aqua was so upset with _Terra_ in was just like any other guy… What made him different to _her? _"I don't see anything wrong with hanging out with an old friend, Aqua. It's just Terra."

She stared at me like I was crazy before rubbing her forehead in exasperation. "What do you _see _in him?"

Oh, _very _mature, Aqua. Rolling my eyes, I muttered while pushing the last square of my pancake around with a fork. "Well _maybe _if you two stopped bickering…"

Aqua scowled at me then and retorted. "Hey, _he _always starts it; not me." Standing up from her seat, Aqua gathered her dishes and strode towards the sink. I waited for her to speak again, knowing she was using this time to calm herself; even I used the time to calm down and then realized I felt like crap for how I reacted. She was only worrying about me the way a sister should, but really? Aqua shouldn't have to deal with being my older sister _and _being my mom. Hearing her sigh, I hesitantly looked at her; watching as she kept her back to me. "…Kairi—"

"I know the drill." When she looked over her shoulder, I smiled in determination. "If Terra becomes a jerk, I promise I'll kick him where it hurts; just like you did when we were little!"

Aqua flabbergasted; her cheeks turning bright red. "What? I've never—"

"You were in the fifth grade. He called you a tomboy by the school playground and you kicked him _down there _without warning."

Ha! I knew she didn't have a comeback… It was true though: back then, Aqua _really _hated being judged just because she was a girl. I'm starting to wonder if _that _was where Terra and Aqua's hatred for each other stemmed from. Smirking victoriously at my older sister, Aqua rolled her eyes before smirking. She crossed the kitchen to ruffle my morning bed-head affectionately. "Some sister you are."

Huh… I think Terra and Aqua were more similar than they thought. What were the chances they'd have the same comment about me?

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

"Do it, Naminé. Do it!" I urged over the phone while shaking a fist, even though I knew no one could see me.

"_Shh! Kairi, don't shout over on the phone!" _Naminé scolded in a hushed tone.

Rolling my eyes, I wondered how she still thought I would listen to her when it was _apparent _that she was with Roxas right now; 'hanging out' with mutual friends. It was awesome how Sora was a close friend of Roxas; that was how I found out he was with Naminé right now. Sitting up on my bed – cuddling my throw pillow – I clicked my tongue. "Maybe I wouldn't have to shout if you just _confessed _already. I mean really, you guys are always around the same people, at the same place… He likes you, Naminé. There, I admitted it for him."

"_Kairi!"_

"It's the truth!" My eyes stared at the ceiling when I fell back on my bed. "He told Sora and Sora in turn told me…even though it was supposed to be a secret between _them."_ When Naminé remained silent on the line, I sighed contently. "Well, I can't force you, but do it soon, okay? Aqua's love life isn't the only one I'm trying to fix."

Naminé giggled a little, teasing me. _"You know, I learned something interesting when I went to the library yesterday to do some biology homework. You're like a swan, Kairi."_

Huh? Where did that come from? "A swan? …Are you saying I was _ugly _once upon a time?"

"_No… Maybe. Anyways, what I meant was that swans are seen in some cultures as 'm__essengers of love' since some swans mate for life." _Naminé informed; a smile in her voice. _"I'd call you cupid, but that would be too obvious and uncreative."_

"Oh thanks, Naminé. I see you're using me for your artistic prose again." She only laughed at my mock attempt at sounding hurt before someone started to call for her. Naminé replied back and I knew our chat time was going to end soon. "Gotta go?"

She confirmed my thought. _"Gotta go. I'll see you on Monday. Tell Aqua I said hi!"_

"I will. Bye!" Once we hung up, a heavy exhalle escaped me. It was Saturday and everyone but me was busy: Sora and Riku had the occasional Blitzball team practice on the weekend, Naminé was out visiting her other friends, and Terra…well, I didn't know what he did on a Saturday; he probably had a job or something. But anyways, _I_ was at home doing nothing while Aqua was getting ready to head down to the dance studio for her teaching class. I was utterly bored and had no one for company.

Sitting up, I wracked my brain for anything I could do. Nothing but homework came up, but I really wasn't in the mood for doing that. Hmm…maybe something interesting was playing on the television after I talked to Naminé for fifteen minutes? Jumping off my bed, I skipped down the stairs to see Aqua slipping on her boots. "Leaving for work?"

Aqua turned to me and nodded. "Do you want to come?"

"And pretend I know what a _plié _is? No thanks." Aqua shook her head in amusement as I walked with her to the door in the small entryway.

"Well if you're sure." My sister teased while looking at me. She continued speaking and opened the door. "I didn't want to leave you home alone—"

"Whoa!"

I kept a silent gasp to myself when Aqua smacked into Terra's towering stature at the door. She stumbled back a little, but the brunet steadied her when he caught her hand. "Terra!" He winked at me in greeting and I smiled silly; trying in vain _not _to show my giddiness.

He then placed his attention on Aqua, face blank and voice even. "Sorry. You okay?"

Startled out of her thoughts, Aqua's astonishment turned into annoyance; most likely because Terra was touching her. She slowly pried away from him, but thankfully enough, she didn't snap since he _did _help her. Still, her voice was just a little bit accusing. "Yeah… What are you doing here?"

Watching for Terra's response, he showcased a smirk before glancing at me. "I thought I'd take Kairi out on a date."

"_What?" _Aqua and I exclaimed for completely opposite reasons. If I had been the type to faint, I would've done so now.


	7. Act I: Beauty

**Disclaimers:** I don't own anything but the game merchandise and this story. OTL The challenge, however, belongs to HawkRider.

**A/N: **I got time to update during the exam period. Yay! |D I have one more exam to go, I get a few days off, and then I go back to school. This is what I get for taking the spring semester; limited time that I can actually write stuff. OTL  
>I don't have much to say for this except that I feel like I kinda rushed this. Parts of this chapter I was okay with, but the other stuff I wish I could change… Damn you self-induced word limit! LOL!<p>

Other than that, thanks for reading and reviewing! Please enjoy and R&R!

* * *

><p><strong>.: oo7 | Beauty | oo7 :.<br>**_~ Innocent Swan ~_

* * *

><p>"Are you kidding?"<p>

"Where are we going?"

"Kairi!"

I shrugged my shoulders, but Aqua's glowering probably came from the fact that I was (hardly) keeping the smile off my face. "I was only asking…"

She rolled her eyes in exasperation before finalizing. "You're not going."

"But Aqua—"

"No, Kairi—Hey!" Aqua flinched when Terra's hand was suddenly on her head, tousling her perfectly done blue hair into a blue _mess._ I was both shocked and amused and didn't know if I wanted to laugh or not. Aqua, of course, was trying to get away from Terra's touch. "What are you _doing?_ Terra!"

"Quit acting like a _mom,_ Aqua," he suggested, messing Aqua's hair the more she resisted against him. It was weird… Terra and Aqua were already adults, but they were acting like kids as I watched them interact. _I _don't even act that childish with Sora and Riku… Do I? Terra continued. "I was joking about the 'date' thing, but give Kairi her freedom of choice. She's _sixteen."_

My older sister finally freed herself; scowling at the brunet as she fixed her hair. "Who do you think you are? You think you can just come here and do whatever you want—?"

"Aqua, _please?" _Hugging her arm tightly, I attempted to give Aqua my best impersonation of Naminé's big doe eyes. Seriously, I don't know how Naminé does it, but that wasn't the point. So I _kind of _took the 'date' comment seriously, but I needed (cue in _desperately _needed) to spend more time with Terra if I wanted him to notice me as a girl and _not _as 'Aqua's little sister'; I just had to! "Remember our conversation this morning? And you _just _said you didn't want to leave me here _alone."_

That's right, Aqua: you dug yourself a hole with that last statement. She was mulling over her choices; it was written all over her face with her brows furrowed, eyes narrowed (most likely directed at me), and mouth pressed into a frown. I gave her an innocent grin when she looked down at me for a few minutes before glancing at the brunet at our doorway; Terra crossing his arms and smirking smugly in her direction… Couldn't he just _drop _the rivalry with my sister for one minute? If he did, we'd be out the door by now!

After another moment of furtive glances, glares, and smiles, Aqua finally conceded defeat and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Fine…"

Ecstatic, I jumped Aqua for a hug and repeatedly thanked her even though she found it bothersome instead. Prying away, I beamed widely at my sister before running up the stairs in a hurry. "I'll be a minute, Terra!"

He only chuckled whereas Aqua avoided eye contact with the brunet. "Take your time, Kairi."

What to wear? What to wear? Nothing I was pulling out of my closet seemed _right._ Why was it so hard to pick something to wear when this wasn't even a _date?_

…I still had no idea what Terra and I would do today. Somehow, that little piece of unknown knowledge was exciting!

Giggling to myself, I quickly scavenged through my closet before pulling out an outfit I was okay with. It consisted of a white short-sleeve jean jacket over a pink tank top. To go with the look, I wore skin-tight black shorts that reached just above my knees underneath a navy blue skirt and black shoes. I decided to tie up the upper half of my hair into a small ponytail so it wouldn't get in my face. Looking at myself in the mirror, I thought it was pretty good! It was feminine, but still boyish enough for my tastes. Hopefully Terra would notice…

I grabbed my small messenger bag with my wallet and other necessaries before skipping out of my bedroom. I was near the stairs – brushing my bangs to the side of my face – when I heard Terra and Aqua speaking. I couldn't help but freeze in my spot while very imaginative thoughts sparked in my mind. Were they fighting? Arguing? Maybe they were just glaring at each other. How long did I take to get ready anyways?

"So how's work?" Terra's voice cut through my thoughts and I decided to listen. He didn't sound scornful, but that didn't mean Aqua wouldn't be. "I'm surprised Xemnas isn't working you hard."

"He knows I go to school, and I find it strange how you're his brother; he's nothing like you." At this point, I silently slapped my forehead because Aqua was just _begging _for a fight.

"Isn't it the other way around? How _I'm _nothing like _him?" _Terra scoffed and I heard feet shuffling for a quick second. Terra was probably adjusting the way he was standing. "Why are you comparing me to him anyways? You don't know him."

I waited for Aqua to reply and I assumed she pushed herself off the wall. "Maybe I don't, but at least he respects me for what I can do; unlike _you."_

There was a brief pause of silence and I was torn between breaking up what was happening between the two people I really cared about or seeing where this might go. To be honest (and just a tad bit guilty), I was curious about this relationship between my sister, Terra, and his older brother; especially after Terra and Aqua had that little spat a month ago. It was stupid to be treating this like one of those soap opera moments you watch on the television, but I couldn't help it!

"Xemnas doesn't see me as a liability and treats me like his equal," Aqua continued and I decided to sit down on the first top step of the staircase away from view. I couldn't see them myself, but at least I was comfortable where I was. I know I'm a bad person for eavesdropping on this conversation, but I'm the little sister here; it's what we do! Aqua whispered loud enough for me to hear. "Not everyone can have fun like you, Terra. I have responsibilities now…"

My heart twisted a little and I placed a hand over it in regret. I knew better than anyone how hard Aqua worked to make both our lives comfortable after Mom and Dad passed away. She was still in her second year of high school and I was just starting the seventh grade when the accident happened… Namine's parents – Auntie and Uncle – did everything they could to help us financially until Aqua was out of grade school, but as soon as she finished, my older sister decided to take all the responsibilities and worked.

It wasn't fair how Aqua did everything on her own; working long hours or staying at the college until midnight. She even changed what she wanted to do in life just because she wanted to make sure _I _was financially secure for the future. It was always Aqua's dream to become a professional ballet dancer, but because she had to take care of _me, _Aqua had to drop _that _dream for something more stable. _This _was why I wanted Aqua to be happy; I owed her that much after practically burdening her life.

Biting my bottom lip, I stood up from my seat – ready to head downstairs – when Terra spoke up solemnly after a pregnant pause. "…Do you remember what I said to you at the studio?"

Aqua dryly laughed; her tone filled with small amounts of sarcasm. "How could I forget? You insulted me in front of Xemnas by saying my dancing hadn't changed since I was a kid; that I still waddled like a _penguin_ across the dance floor."

Terra sighed long and hard before agreeing. "And for that, I'm sorry, Aqua. I honestly didn't mean to say that. It just…old habits die hard you know?"

"Then what _were _you planning to say?" Aqua interrogated with a steady amount of accusation. However, I could tell she was really bothered by Terra's previous allegation and was only bracing herself defensively in case Terra tried to verbally attack her again. "Something _worse _than that?"

"No, I…" The brunet whispered. Curious, I tiptoed down the stairs as quietly as I could when there was another pause of silence. Once I caught a glimpse of Aqua's back, my eyes scanned for Terra and I couldn't help but stare in awe. His face was unguarded and gentle; around Aqua no less. He was leaning against the wall adjacent to Aqua while staring at her sympathetically with a slight frown, but his blue eyes…there was something else _there. _"I didn't mean to say that. You were more like a…a _swan_ than a penguin: graceful and beautiful—"

"I'm done!" I happily chirped and jumped down the last flight of stairs with a smile. Whatever trance Terra and Aqua were in was broken once I appeared. They quickly ripped their eyes away from each other, changed their body language, and looked at me as if that conversation between them never happened (even though I know it did). Still, I decided to play dumb as I bounced towards Terra with hands behind my back. "So! Where are we going?"

Terra smirked. "Anywhere you want."

"Awesome! Let's go then!" Turning on my heel to address Aqua, I gave her a small hug as Terra opened the door. "I'll call you later, Sis! I promise not to stay out late."

Aqua returned my embrace before moving back and nodding her head. "I'm counting on you. I can't trust Terra with that."

"…I'm still _here."_ Terra narrowed his eyes at my older sister, but she merely rolled her eyes and that caused me to giggle.

As we all exited the house – Aqua locking the door behind us – Terra and I began making our way to his motorcycle as Aqua started walking towards the car parked in the driveway. She was a little reluctant to let me ride on Terra's bike (of which, I recently learned he had affectionately named it Earthshaker), but I reassured her that I was used to riding on it by now… Of course, that made her frown in realization and I knew I'd get another scolding once I got home later. I waved her off as she finally disappeared down the street before I focused all my attention on Terra.

He started the engine of his bike and was already wearing his helmet, though the face shield was lifted. Terra handed me his extra helmet and nodded. "Get on." I stood there for a few seconds, playing with the helmet in my hands before shyly looking at Terra. When he realized I hadn't taken my seat, he glanced at me curiously. "What? You're finally scared of how I drive?"

I shook my head with a small giggle before lightly blushing while looking at my shoes. "Terra, um…"

"Hmm?"

"What…do you think of my outfit? Is it okay?"

He was confused with my unexpected question, but Terra answered with a smile regardless. "They look nice, Kairi. It's cute."

All I did was smile back in thanks before putting on my helmet and hopping on the back of his bike. Terra concentrated all his attention on driving as we sped off, but I was unconsciously tightening my hold around him. Terra has been calling me cute ever since I was little and no matter what I did, I _still _appeared 'cute' to him while Aqua… They were always fighting with every encounter they had, but somehow, Terra was able to go from calling her a 'tomboy' to 'beautiful' when Aqua wasn't even _trying _to change his mind.

Something like that…it was unfair.


	8. Act I: Accident

**Disclaimers:** I don't own anything but the game merchandise and this story. OTL The challenge, however, belongs to HawkRider.

**A/N: **Oh wow, it's getting harder to write these themes the more I introduce people! X-x; That's problem one of my biggest problems; having too many character around… But I need them all. xD; LOL Anyways, I had to write this theme down in different scenarios until I was satisfied. I was okay with this one; the lead in is actually pretty good for the next chapters. :3

Oh yeah, there's one French phrase here so…pardon my French. -shot- xD No seriously, pardon my language this chapter. LOL For any native French speaker, I apologize in advance if that sentence is wrong. :'D The translation is this:  
><em>Tu es plein de merde <em>= You are full of crap (actually, it's the other word for crap xD)

Thank you for reading and reviewing, guys! Please enjoy and R&R!

* * *

><p><strong>.: oo8 | Accident | oo8 :.<br>**_~ Innocent Swan ~_

* * *

><p>"You sure you wanna stop by here?" Terra asked me as we pulled off our helmets once his motorcycle was parked in the lot. He ran a hand through his spikes before looking at me for confirmation; smiling down affectionately. "I mean, we're here every week."<p>

Returning Terra's beam, I nodded before putting away my helmet and jumping off the bike; my arms spread out to catch my balance. Turning around, I locked my hands behind my back and grinned. "I know, but I don't really have a place in mind at the moment. Besides, I could use a Royalberry Milkshake."

The brunet shrugged his shoulders and twirled his keys around his fingers. "Tch. And you say _I'm _the one with a sweets problem."

"Hey!" I childishly cried out, but it only made Terra laugh as he strode towards the entrance of the Rhythm Mixer with ease. I took one step forward after him, but I noticed something crucial: for every step Terra took to walk forward, I had to take two. This made me realize _how _different Terra was just by glancing at his back: broad shoulders, a towering stature, and a confidence to match. He was already an adult and saw the world differently than I ever could. I was still childish; had to stand on my toes just for my head to reach the bottom of his chin; and…I still had to rely on others; specifically my older sister.

Aqua… _She _could hold a candle to Terra with her maturity; the height difference between them was off just by a few inches; and Aqua could adapt to any situation she was put it. She was everything I wasn't and everything I wanted to be; my very definition of 'perfection'. Ugh, I'm being depressing. Where did this inferiority complex come from anyway? Yeah, I've been jealous of Aqua from time to time, but not like this! I loved my sister too much to actually _stay _moody with her. It was probably that conversation back home that was bugging me. I know it shouldn't – Terra was just apologizing for allegedly calling my sister a 'penguin' – but it did. I wanted Terra and Aqua to get along, but not like_ that…_

"Kairi?" I flinched when a hand dropped on my crown and I soon found Terra leaning down to catch a glimpse of my face. Needless to say, it made me blush. "What's wrong? Change your mind?"

"N-Not at all!" I giggled nervously and waved a hand to dismiss the issue. "I'm fine! I was just thinking."

Terra blinked at me suspiciously, but thankfully, he wasn't one to voice his concerns unless it was really necessary. Smiling, he offered his hand and gestured his head towards the door. "Thinking, huh? Well, would it be okay if I guided you inside then? I've been dying to try that new ice cream flavor."

Oh my gosh! He wanted to hold hands!

…I am such a _loser._

Forcing down my blush, I happily (but hopefully not _too _happily) obliged and Terra led me inside the shop. To say that I was cloud nine was an understatement; I was soaring way past the moon! Holding Terra's hand felt nice; his hand was so big and warm as it enveloped my tinier one. I was pretty sure that giddy smile of mine was plastered on my face, but lucky for me, Terra didn't see it.

We headed for our usual seats when someone called out in a hushed voice. "Terra!"

Stopping in our tracks, I surveyed the café before spotting someone familiar…who he should not _be _here! What was Roxas doing here? Wasn't he with _Naminé?_

Roxas waved at us with a grin whilst I gave him a surprised stare and Terra…smirked? The brunet pulled me along as we approached the blond sitting alone in a booth. "Ven! What are you doing here?"

"Ask Axel." Roxas—I mean, _Ven _(I guess) chuckled before finally noticing my presence as I stood behind Terra. I couldn't help but fidget in my spot, but the blond's smile was like a gentle summer breeze; it helped me relax. "Hey there."

"Hi…" I timidly answered, apprehensively glancing at Terra.

He seemed to catch my confusion and mentally slapped himself before explaining. "Oh right! Kairi, this is Ventus; Ven for short. I knew him back in high school when he was a sophomore." Terra looked at the blond and doubly introduced. "And Ven, this is Kairi. She's the girl I've told you about."

…Terra's been talking about _me _with his _friends? _Oh be calm my beating heart! That didn't necessarily mean anything _big _after all; he could be mentioning me as… that darned 'little sister' figure. Putting that out of my mind (for now), I politely bowed my head. "Nice to meet you… To be honest, you remind me of someone I know."

"Let me guess: Roxas?" Ven immediately laughed at my astonished expression and welcomed us to seat down at his booth. Terra took him up on his offer; the brunet ignoring my zoned state of mind – which led him to guiding me again – as Ven explained. "He's my little brother; though I guess we _can_ pass off as twins."

"You totally read my mind," I joked with a smile. Well, at least that cleared up my confusion, but how come Sora didn't tell me Roxas had an _older _brother? Information like that would be nice to know for Naminé's sake… Wait a minute! She probably knew Roxas had an older brother already! Oooh…that girl's getting bombarded with questions on Monday!

"So, Ven, what's up with Axel?" Terra changed topics, unconsciously detangling his hand from mine under the table. It left a feeling of disappointment in my chest, but what could I do? We weren't an item or anything…yet.

Ven replied with a sigh; nodding towards another table on the far side of the café. Terra and I followed his line of vision, but _that _was when I felt the temperature in the café _drop. _There sitting on different sides of a table further away were three people: an intimidating blue-haired man, a furious looking blonde, and a redhead who was currently acting like a mediator between his company. Neither Terra nor Ven noticed my shock as they continued with their conversation. "It's not really Axel; it's Saïx. He's been fighting with Larxene again and Axel's trying to patch things up between them because…well, he _kinda _caused the problem…"

Terra winced in exasperation; dragging one hand down his face. "Axel was flirting with Larxene _again?"_

The blond nodded sheepishly while playing with the straw of his drink. "I don't think it's going to end well this time. Saïx and Larxene have this 'murderous' vibe going on."

Somehow, I knew _just _person those guys wanted to execute. Pardon my language, but I was royally _screwed. _Saïx and Larxene… Just thinking about them made me shudder. Neither person liked me very much; _especially _after my hook-up plan between Aqua and Saïx failed. Honestly, I'm glad it did; Saïx was too _austere_ for her… Anyways, Saïx – who was initially indifferent towards me – now loathed me since I turned him into rumor bait, but it was _Larxene _– Aqua's best friend since middle school – who _despised_ me all together _and_ she was violent. We were never on good terms before, but now… Well, I was happy Aqua could save her friendship from deteriorating due to a false pretense created by yours truly, but I swear Larxene was out to get me. My being Aqua's little sister didn't matter to her.

"Tell me again." Terra's voice brought me back to reality and I refocused on the chat; trying to remain naïve about the whole thing. Terra scowled; almost disappointed. "Why are Saïx and Larxene dating if all they ever do is fight? It doesn't make any sense!"

"Don't ask me; I wasn't there when they decided to go steady. From what I heard, it was an _accident_ that they got together."

Yeah; an accident _I _caused. How I was supposed to know Larxene had feelings for Saïx? She was always playing around and got angry for the craziest reasons! Not to mention her interactions with Saïx was anything but 'loving'; Larxene persistently picked fights with him. If I had known about her 'feelings', I wouldn't have made plans between Saïx and my older sister in the _first _place. College drama… And I thought _high school _drama was bad.

Ven continued weakly. "I dunno, Terra. It isn't really our place to judge. Maybe someone helped them hook-up."

"Like who? Axel?" Falling back in his seat, Terra crossed his arms and frowned. "I have nothing against Larxene, but if Saïx's relationship with her is gonna be _this _sour, there's no point. Whoever _forced _them together is crazy. That's not how relationships work and it's juvenile to think it will."

Did Terra always have an opinion like that? I bit my bottom lip nervously and kept my eyes on the table. Don't get me wrong; it was pure coincidence that Saïx and Larxene started dating, but Terra was talking about me and…my matchmaking tendencies. "But they like each other right?"

"It's hard to tell if Larxene's serious; especially when she excessively flirts with Saïx's _best friend."_ He sighed with a shake of his head. "Maybe at first, Kairi, but Saïx and Larxene are just too different. If there _was_ a matchmaker involved, then they need a new _hobby."_

If I wasn't broken then, I was totally broken now. Terra… He didn't like what I was doing (even though this one situation wasn't intentional). I wonder what he would say if he found out I was trying to find Aqua a boyfriend—?

_**SLAP!**_

"You asshole!"

Almost immediately, Terra and Ven stood up while we all eyed the other side of the café. I gulped when Larxene was on her feet and the redheaded guy (that was probably Axel right?) held her back before she could lunge over the table towards Saïx; his right cheek now bright red in color. It wouldn't be farfetched to think the blue-haired male got slapped. _Hard._

Saïx kept his cold eyes locked on Larxene's fuming ones as she violently shrugged Axel off. "You _always _have to be right, huh? Well fine; I'm _done _with you!"

"Ouch…" Ven exaggerated a wince while Terra shook his head once again. I on the other hand bit my bottom lip while playing with the hem of my skirt nervously. Larxene was mad – that was glaringly obvious – but maybe she wasn't _that _mad. Aqua told me that when Larxene was _really _close to exploding, she would cuss in French—

_"Tu es plein de merde!"_

…Like that.

Axel tried to calm the situation down, but with no success: Saïx was clearly giving everyone the cold shoulder and Larxene hastily grabbed her things before crossing the café…unfortunately catching sight of _me._ The hairs on the back of my neck stood on end as if static was floating around the longer she continued to stare. I quickly looked away in alarm when I saw the slightest hint of irritation contorting her face, but it did nothing as I knew Larxene was storming towards me.

Terra's voice literally gave away her approach. "What are you—? Hey!"

"What the hell are _you _doing here?" Larxene's spat was evidently aimed at me. When I continued to keep quiet and avoided eye contact, she taunted bitterly. "Lemme guess: Here to _advertise_ Aqua again?"

"Larxene!" Terra intervened and I gazed upwards to find him pulling the blonde away from my bubble of personal space. The brunet glared. "Leave Kairi alone. What's your problem?"

"_My_ problem?" Larxene ridiculed. She began shooting remarks again out of sheer annoyance, but my heart stopped thumping when she cried out the _last _thing I wanted Terra to hear. "You're so _dumb,_ Terra. 'Innocent' little Kairi's not so innocent; not when she's _whoring out_ her older sister's love life for fun."


	9. Act I: Three

**Disclaimers:** I don't own anything but the game merchandise and this story. OTL The challenge, however, belongs to HawkRider.

**A/N: **Okay, I'll be real and say that I once again _forgot _to incorporate the theme. OTL I had to actually switch up my themes the right way too. Haha! Soo…if you read carefully, I sort of clumped things in three's. That should cover getting the theme done. :P Then, again that could just be me. Guh… OTL In any case, we get some more drama here. It'll probably lighten up (not really) in the future, but honestly, we're getting to the heart of the problem. :)  
>And off-topic: I've been reading too much Pandora Hearts~ Don't you just love how <em>everyone <em>bends the story of Alice in Wonderland? Haha! ;v; See? If you're going to write a story based off an existing one, you gotta add your own twist to keep things interesting instead of making a carbon copy! -hint hint-

In any case, thanks for reading and reviewing! :) If I've made a mistake somewhere, feel free to correct me. I know I feel silly for missing mistakes after reading these chapters _five _times. OTL Please enjoy and R&R!

* * *

><p><strong>.: oo9 | Three | oo9 :.<br>**_~ Innocent Swan ~_

* * *

><p>I was utterly speechless now that Terra knew my secret. He knew I was playing cupid; knew I was the reason his friend was in a rocky relationship; but most of all, he knew I was meddling with Aqua's love life for all the <em>wrong<em> reasons.

"What?" Terra disregarded the blonde's claim with a frown. Eyes narrowed, Terra attempted to defend my 'innocence'. "Kairi would never do that. Stop taking your anger out on someone else."

A mocking laugh escaped the blonde before she challenged Terra's glare. "Oh _stop_ with the BS! You were never there when things happened, Terra, so don't try and _pretend _that you know everything when Kairi hasn't told you anything." Larxene's onslaught of insults didn't stop as she sneered at me and I quickly looked away; my hands balling into fists on my lap. "That pretty little face of hers is anything but angelic. She fancies herself a matchmaker – when in reality – Kairi's nothing more than a home-wrecker—"

"Enough!" Terra stood protectively in front of me and Ven actually had to stop him from jumping Larxene (though the female blonde was far from intimidated). The anger in his voice was unquenchable. "Screw off, Larxene! I tolerate you because you're Saix's girlfriend, but nothing more. Keep _your _BS to yourself!"

"Hmph, well aren't you _romantic, _Terra?" Larxene snorted with a haughty cross of her arms. Turning around, Larxene headed for the entrance of the shop. "I finally understand why Aqua's hated you all this time. You really _can't_ make up your mind."

"Larxene!" Axel took a step forward to chase her when Saix threw up his hand to stop him.

The blue-haired male kept his face blank as he evenly spoke. "Let her go. All this shouting is giving me a headache."

Axel furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, watching as Saix gathered his coat and headed out the door as well. "You gonna go after her?"

Saix's voice was cold. "No, I'm not."

Terra's friends flabbergasted, but it was Axel who growled in frustration as he ran a hand through his red hair. "Fricken hell, those two are high-maintenance! No wonder they're suited for each other: they're both stubborn as they are prideful."

"What are you going to do about Saïx? Talk to him?" Ven asked; dropping his hold around Terra once the brunet had calmed down.

"Later." Axel mumbled knowingly. "I'm probably the _last _person he wants to see right now."

Unable to stay quiet, I whispered an apology, but a sniffle made my voice unsteady. "I-I'm sorry…"

"What are you apologizing for?" Terra questioned. From the corner of my eye, he knelt down beside my chair with a smile upon his lips to cheer me up. Terra's hand stroked my hair gently as he cooed. "You didn't do anything wrong, Kairi. Larxene's the very definition of a 'Queen Bee' anyways."

"But what if I did…do something?" Another sharp whisper escaped me as I moved away from Terra's warmth; feeling all too guilty that what Larxene had said was probably true.

Terra's smile wavered slightly. "What do you mean?"

"What if…" I bit my bottom lip before lowering my head to hide any signs of tears from falling. Bitterly laughing a little, I continued. "What if I _am _playing with Aqua's love life like it was a game?" I noticed Ven and Axel exchanging confused glances while Terra kept his eyes on me. He continued to bore unabashed as we remained quiet, though I was shaking faintly in my spot from all the tears I was holding back.

"…Are you?"

There was something in his voice that _frightened _me. It was stoic yet there was a sense of disappointment, sadness, and perhaps even a little resentment all at once. I couldn't make out what Terra was feeling towards me, but the only overwhelming fact that made my shoulders heavy was that Terra probably _hated _me now. Accidentally letting out a small whimper, my chair screeched backwards after I spontaneously got to my feet. The trio of guys were caught by surprise, but before they knew, I was running outside as fast as I could.

"Kairi!" I heard Terra cry out, but that only caused me to run faster. It was getting hard to see…with water blurring my vision.

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

"1…2…3… 1…2…3… Ariel, keep your leg straight as you start a _fouetté."_ As always, Aqua was quick to help out her students perform a ballet technique on the metal bar facing the mirror as I silently watched. Aqua… She always seemed so in-control; so…_confident_ about everything. She finally noticed me standing by the large doors and blinked in bewilderment. Turning to face her students again, Aqua instructed. "Excuse me for a moment. Belle, lead the exercises until I get back please."

Quickly hiding behind the doors, I clumsily wiped my face of the stray tears that stained my cheeks when I ran all the way to Aqua's work studio. Honestly, when I thought about it, that was a _stupid _move on my part considering how I _hated _making my sister worry. Aqua's footsteps started coming closer and she was eventually at the door; my back facing her in nervous hesitation.

"Kairi, what are you doing here? What's wrong?" she asked me while attempting to spin me around. When I stubbornly refused to do so, Aqua was already aware that something _was _wrong. "…What did Terra do?"

At the mention of _his_ name, I accidentally looked up at Aqua to tell her Terra did _nothing _wrong, but by then, my mouth only hung open wordlessly as new tears began rolling down my cheeks. My older sister's oceanic eyes widened slightly before closing in sympathy. Aqua pulled me into a hug without hesitation and the comfort I felt had me quietly bawling against my sister's embrace. I wasn't sure how long we stood there together – the muttering of Aqua's students acting as white noise – before Aqua pulled away from me slowly. Curious, I gazed up at her to find her staring down the hallway to the glass doors of the building with a glare…aimed at _Terra._

A silent gasp escaped me and suddenly Aqua was making her way to Terra's spot outside; the brunet pausing from opening the entrance door when he caught sight of us. However, Terra was more focused on Aqua just a little more because she looked angry… Oh crap! I hastily grabbed Aqua's hand and shook my head. "Aqua, wait—"

"I warned him." She wasn't hearing me anymore! "I _warned _him, but he just continues to be so full of himself!" Aqua ripped her hand away from mine and all I could do was watch nervously as she stormed down the hallway. Terra was surprisingly calm—mouth pressed into a thin line and eyes always locked onto Aqua's without moving an inch. I took a shaky step forward then stopped entirely frozen in my spot. I knew I should intercept the impending doom between the two adults, but I was so conflicted to actually _do_ anything and it hurt.

Once Aqua took a step outside, she instantaneously began shouting at Terra; her hands on her hips while she leaned towards the brunet threateningly. Terra only raised his hands in defense and started retorting something back with a small sneer. They matched each other in terms of physical movement as they bickered back and forth, but the intensity between them only seemed to increase once Terra raised a hand to point at me; causing me to flinch. Aqua, however, condemned the motion and angrily slapped the brunet's hand away; her shouting almost audible by now. That of course fed the fire and Terra attempted to outdo Aqua by yelling louder. Both adults started getting more animated with their actions and I was afraid someone was going to get hurt, but…I was too scared to move…

Just as I started drowning in my own helplessness, a figure of a man waltzed past me. His appearance startled me and – as I looked up – my eyes dilated unexpectedly. This man…he had Terra's face albeit a lot more hardened and somber. I watched as he strutted towards the commotion Aqua and Terra were making just in time to stop Aqua from slapping Terra clear across the face by grabbing her wrist. They both looked up in perplexity, but it was really Terra who seemed more grimaced by the appearance of this silver-haired man. Actually – now that I think about it – the man was _probably _Terra's older brother, Xemnas…

It was hard to make out properly without squinting, but Xemnas was _definitely_ scolding both Aqua and Terra. My older sister and my childhood crush were facing downwards in a mixture of guilt and irritation, but neither of them was brave enough to defend themselves against the 'boss'. Xemnas suddenly turned his attention to Aqua and she nodded her head nervously when he spoke before she walked back inside the building; causing me to spring into action and meet her halfway. "W-What happened?"

"I'm finished for the day." Aqua cleared her throat, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear as she headed for her dance room. "Just…give me a minute, Kairi. We'll go home together."

I nodded quietly, sighed for a moment, and then dragged my violet eyes towards the entrance again. Unlike before, Terra was fairly more vocal against Xemnas now that Aqua wasn't around. From what I could see, the brunet was arguing with his older brother—grabbing his brown hair in frustration before looking away with a scowl. Xemnas must've said something to rile Terra up afterwards because the next thing I knew, the brunet was glaring daggers before his older sibling clapped a hand down on Terra's head and started disheveling his spikes.

Huh, is that were Terra picked up that habit? He was always ruffling my hair whenever I was upset…

The brothers talked a little more before Terra indecisively nodded his head; slowly turning his eyes my way. Of course, my focus darted everywhere before meeting Terra's blue hues. There was sadness in his intense gaze before he turned around and stoically walked back to his bike. His reaction… I _hated _it. I had to apologize to him!

I started running towards the doors just as Xemnas reentered the building himself. We passed by each other with our destinations fixed in front of us, but before I could even push the entrance doors open, I heard a chillingly deep voice stop my advances. "It's been three years since I've seen him look like that."

Startled, I nervously looked over my shoulder only to find Xemnas's towering back facing me. "W-What…?"

It killed me how long he kept a silent vigil until he started to walk away. "You're a smart girl from what Aqua tells me. Perhaps it's time you reflect on how you affect the people around you."

Reflect…?

It honestly didn't take that long to know what Xemnas meant and my guilt welled up when it was obvious that _I_ caused all this to happen by coming to Aqua and dropping _my_ problems on her. Whatever trust she had for Terra dwindled to nothing; she would be dealing with Larxene's moodiness come tomorrow morning; and most of all, her stress levels had continued to increase. Whatever happened to showing Aqua that I could take care of myself? If anything, this entire day cemented that I was _still _the baby sister in need of protection. And then there was Terra: not once did I show him that I could be his equal; I caused the rift between him and my sister to get bigger; and consequentially, I became the type of person he hated. After everything that I caused and affected in _his_ life, I wouldn't doubt it if I was suddenly his _least _favorite person in the world.

No… I was probably the one person Terra _and _Aqua could do without.


	10. Act I: Truth

**Disclaimers:** I don't own anything but the game merchandise and this story. OTL The challenge, however, belongs to HawkRider.

**A/N: **Durrrr, haven't updated (nor really been around) in two weeks. Lots of catching up; oh goodie. |D Sorry guys, life's been busy and all that jazz. Can't promise I'll be updating as often as I had hoped this summer, but I'll try and actually finish things so I can start new stuff too. =w=; And hot damn, writer's block go away! :'D This chapter's squished with information/dialogue I didn't have to write, but wanted to anyway. Ah~ I hate how I do that. xD Not my best work; more meh in my opinion so I'll have to pick it up in the next few chapters. OTL

Despite all that, thanks so much for reading, subbing/faving, and reviewing, guys! ^^ Thanks to _Rapis-Razuri, WishingDreamer5, HawkRider, Mirae-no-sekai, Chandramukhi, PrincessGarnet17, SilverPaopu, Terra ForceXIII, Broken Locket, Zodiac-Aries, _and_ Zanzetsuken _for reviewing the first batch of chapters! :) The support and kind words are greatly appreciated for something so positively cracky in a way. :P I hope you guys continue to enjoy! Remember to R&R please~

* * *

><p><strong>.: o1o | Truth | o1o :.<br>**_~ Innocent Swan ~_

* * *

><p>"<em>This is Terra. Sorry I'm missing your call. If you're Axel, it's on purpose. Leave a message—"<em>

Consider the END button _pressed. _A long, depressing sigh escaped me while I proceeded to knock my phone against my forehead in aggravation. It's been a week since that episode at the Rhythm Mixer followed by the more dramatic occurrence at the dance studio. Aqua and I haven't spoken about that night, though it was pretty obvious my older sister didn't _want _to; the air she radiated the next day explicitly hinted that she wanted nothing to do with Terra whatsoever and I wouldn't doubt he felt the same way…but that was what I needed to confirm.

Terra looked so upset that night and I wasn't sure if it was something _I _did or _Aqua _did. I was tempted to blame Aqua since she was the one yelling at him that night (I'm still clueless about the content of their shouting contest), but of course, _I _was the one who carried the problem in the first place. I just…wanted to make sure Terra didn't hate me. However with him ignoring my calls…

"Wait! Don't think like that!" Slapping my cheeks to snap out of my misery, I quickly stood up and clenched my fists in determination. "Kairi, we're going to set the record straight! That's why we're standing in the middle of…t-the middle of Terra's university campus…" Needless to say, that so-called courage I had dwindled to nothing again when I realized people were _staring _at me strangely for being a high school student. At a university campus. By _myself!_ Not to mention that I was a _little_ lost. I knew Terra attended this university…I just didn't know _where _to find him specifically. Blushing, I immediately scurried away.

"Oops! I'm sorry," I quickly apologized when I crashed into someone. Looking up, I froze in place when I met with _the_ coldest eyes ever to have such a solid, pointed glare. "S-Sorry!"

"Good going, Squall," the man's black-haired companion teased. "You're scaring the poor kid to death!"

The (intimidating) brunet rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

"_Fail!" _the black-haired girl called out cheekily. "Rinoa barred you from saying that word for a month! I'm _so_ telling!" Instead of answering, the brunet, Squall, simply pinched his nose in exasperation as his companion grinned in victory. Me? Well, I was utterly confused with what I should do. Maybe I could slip away without being noticed—

"What's a _teenager __e_ven doing here?"

Crap… Giggling nervously, I tried so hard to avoid the man's dangerous leer. "U-Um, I'm looking for someone."

"Kairi?" At the sound of my name, I was relieved to find Terra passing by with Axel and another friend I've yet to know. Terra was blinking at me in perplexity, but thankfully enough, he had decided to approach me and…my accidentally company.

"A friend of yours?" Squall interrogated with a deadpan.

Terra rubbed the back of his head, clearly intimidated by Squall's insistence. "Er, yes."

The black-haired girl snickered behind her palm and didn't _really _try to hide it. "Oooh, we've got our hands on a pervert— _Ow!_ What was _that_ for?"

The hardened brunet ignored the girl as he continued to address Terra; the flat side of his textbook smacked against her head. "I don't really care why she's is here, but high school students shouldn't be on campus skipping class—"

"Yeah; I'll warn her next time." Terra apologized as I tiptoed beside him, bowing my head in an apologetic manner towards the glaring brunet. Once Squall gave his nod of consent and walked away – most likely to chase after the girl threatening to use the 'Rinoa' card again – Terra turned to me with a semi-annoyed look. "Out of anyone you could've bumped into, you just _had _to bump into the student body president?"

"S-Sorry." Oh no; Terra was _still _mad at me… Looking down in shame, I waited for my crush to send me home. First it was the whole thing with Aqua and now I got him in trouble with the student body president? I was _so _winning points with Terra right now.

Hearing him sigh, Terra suddenly poked my forehead and I glanced at him with a small squeak. He gave me a slight upturn of his lips before shouting at Axel. "I'll catch up with you guys later."

"Call Demyx." Axel grinned as he threw his arm around the blond. "I don't have my phone today."

The blond tilted his head. "Isn't it because Saïx smashed it the other day—"

"Ya know, Demyx, there's a reason why I _didn't _share that piece of information with Terra. Get _that _memorized. Stat."

As Terra's friends continued to bicker out of sight, the brunet walked in another direction as I followed after him. "I'm a little hungry. Let's talk in the cafeteria."

"O-Okay." I'm hoping that once Terra's stomach settles, he'd lighten up a little…

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

We sat in silence for the longest time even though there was noise all around us. Terra and I hid in a corner of the giant cafeteria and I couldn't be any more grateful. If I was going to cry (hopefully I don't), I didn't want anyone to see me. I mean, who would want to be seen crying in public right?

The crunching of Terra's sandwich wrapper broke my thoughts and I hesitantly eyed him whereas he kept his gaze downwards; the small frown on his face unmistakable. Biting my bottom lip, I attempted to start conversation. "So…it's been a while. Have you been busy?"

"What makes you say that?" Terra passively asked; throwing his garbage in the nearest trash can.

Don't be put off by his lack of attention! "I always get your voicemail when I call."

He hummed momentarily before finally looking at me, except his glance was still unreadable. "Really? Sorry; I've had a lot on my mind with Saïx, classes, and the like."

"O-Oh?" Well at least he was talking! Prematurely encouraged, I nodded absentmindedly to keep our chat going. "Well, that makes sense. Hopefully you're faring better with Saïx than Aqua is with Larxene."

Just as the words rolled off my tongue, Terra's face soured as I covered my mouth. With nervousness you're bound to say something stupid, but come _on! _Why in the world did I have to mention _Aqua _of all things? I gaped in utter bewilderment, watching Terra lean forward across the table while avoiding eye contact with me. From what I could see, Terra wasn't even the 'Terra' _I _knew: he was so solemn, so…_serious _that he looked like a different person—He resembled _Xemnas._ Aqua always told me her boss was somber, stoic, and most of all, unfeeling… Why was Terra acting like his brother in front of me?

A little scared, I licked my lips before whispering. "Terra, have I…done something?"

He flinched as if to snap out of his trance, looking at me in perplexity. His eyes widened when he caught my crestfallen expression. Terra quickly spoke up, reaching out to touch me before stopping himself short and pulling away. "No, Kairi, that isn't it at all. I'm just… It's hard to explain."

"Tell me! Please…" I pleaded, hoping that I wouldn't cry in front of him again. That was the worst feeling ever; showing your crush that you were _still _a helpless little girl. My heart thumped loudly against my chest as I thought of all the reasons as to why we were here right now, without our shared smiles and usual laughter. We were super serious and it was driving me crazy!

Terra remained silent before looking past me. "That thing Larxene brought up at the Rhythm Mixer, about you 'matchmaking'… Is that true? In Aqua's case?"

I lowered my head; my hands clenching tightly together on my lap. I knew it; he _was _mad at me for doing something so childish and stupid. He probably thought I was weird now; meddling with my sister's love life like it was a game… I wanted to tell him it _wasn't,_ but I couldn't find the right words to describe what I was aiming to _truly _do. Sucking in a sharp breath, I only nodded when I remained voiceless.

"I see." Terra sighed, sinking in his seat with arms folded across his chest. He sounded disappointed; tired.

At this point, I lost the handles on my feelings. Tears pricked my eyes and one slid down the side of my face as I smiled bitterly without lifting my gaze. "I'm a horrible person aren't I—?"

Suddenly, a warm hand reached out and touched the side of my face. Astounded, I lifted my head with wide eyes and Terra was the first thing I saw. His expression was stoic, but he was reaching out to me; wiping the stray tear away using his thumb. However, that only made another tear escape and the brunet sighed again, but this time with a reassuring smile.

"C'mon, Kairi." Terra softly consoled, wiping the rest of my tears with the sleeve of his shirt before brushing away my bangs and stroking my hair affectionately. "When did I ever say you were horrible? Don't ever think of yourself like that. You're only looking out for Aqua since she's your sister."

"B-But…" I sniffled, fighting off the urge to let out any more waterworks. My cheeks turned red as I allowed Terra to pet me. "Who would do that to their _sister _right? Naminé's always telling me that Aqua's fine with her independence, but I can't help it; I just want her to be happy."

"…I want her to be happy too, but maybe that's where I'm torn."

…What?

By the time I focused on Terra again, he was sitting casually in his seat; one hand thrown over the back of the chair beside him and his eyes gazed out into the crowd. A scowl was plastered on his face and his eyebrows were knitted together. There was so much confusion written all over Terra's face that it was contagiously rubbing off on me. Whatever did he mean by he wanted 'Aqua to be happy too'? Didn't he… Didn't _they _hate each other? Maybe Terra was just being nice for my sake. He was acting so strange lately that it worried me; perhaps more than it should.

Leaning forward, I finally confronted him. "Terra, I don't understand you when it comes to Aqua."

He laughed a little; more at himself. "Tell me something I _don't _know."

I shook my head. "Then what _do _you know?"

Grimacing, the brunet focused on the ceiling as he struggled to find his words. "Like I said: it's hard to explain; _especially _to you, Kairi."

Okay… What did _that_ mean? That I was mentally incapable of understanding? "Why is that? Aqua's my _sister, _Terra. Don't you think I have the right to know what kind of animosity you have towards her?"

It was getting harder for Terra to answer me. "It's not like that…"

"Then _please_ stop dodging the question!" Frustrated and suddenly scared of the answer, the words spilled from my mouth without stopping. "What is Aqua is to you?"

Slamming a fist on the table – inevitably causing my body to jump and momentarily capturing the attention of the other patrons – Terra glared at the tabletop before slapping his face in exhaustion. He inhaled deeply before finally looking at me, his mouth hiding behind his fist. Terra could be viewed as the epitome of conflict at that moment, but I knew better—I knew _him _better. The brunet was more embarrassed than angry with his cheeks tinted a slight pinkish color and eyes unable to maintain contact. He didn't have to say _anything_ when I already knew what was probably denied all along.

"Aqua's been a thorn in my side ever since we were kids and she _still _is!"

"Meaning _what _though?"

"…I'm in love with your sister, Kairi."


	11. Act I: Beginnings

**Disclaimers:** I don't own anything but the game merchandise and this story. OTL The challenge, however, belongs to HawkRider.

**A/N: **I say this chapter is a little conversation heavy, but I honestly like it (yay! I finally like something!). Originally, I partly wanted to do a flashback during Kairi's childhood, but I fail at writing through the eyes of a child in first POV. OTL But hey, I got this overall chapter as the end result! I'll let you guys read it out since I don't want to spoil anything, but I hope it makes sense. xD I will, however, apologize in advance for anything you might not like, but trust me: it's necessary for later (like really later) chapters. ;P

Thanks for reading and reviewing! Please enjoy and R&R!

* * *

><p><strong>.: o11 | Beginnings | o11 :.<br>**_~ Innocent Swan ~_

* * *

><p>"<em>You're in love with her?"<em>

"_Yeah, so…could you drop the matchmaking thing? Not because I want you to help _me_ specifically, but because I want Aqua to like me through my own efforts."_

"_But—! Terra, you guys are always fighting and you've picked on her since we were kids!"_

"_True; I won't deny that, but boys pick on the girls they like now, don't they? I was too stupid back then to realize it…"_

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

"Kairi," Aqua called out after knocking on my bedroom door and opening it. Popping her head inside, my older sister found me curled up on my bed and rolled her eyes. "If you plan on skipping dinner, don't count on it. I'm feeding you whether you like it or not."

Despite my need to humor her, I really couldn't. All I did was curl up more under the blanket wordlessly; clutching my moogle doll tightly and hoped to god that Aqua would leave me alone. Now I knew I was being unfair to her because – let's face it – she had no idea _my _crush was infatuated with _her, _but this was just one of those things where human nature got the better of me. I didn't care if Aqua was the 'alpha female' between us, but when it came to the alpha male (AKA: Terra), it was a whole other story; especially when both alphas were at wit's end for who tops!

…Ugh, why is Riku's tutoring on animal heirarchy bogging my mind _now?_

While I wrestled with my thoughts, Aqua had crossed the room, sat on the edge of my bed, and pulled the blanket away from my face. It was a good thing I wasn't crying (just pouting if anything), otherwise Aqua would have gotten on my case. How awkward would it be if I told her my problem had something to do with her?

Smiling, my older sister reached out and brushed my bangs out of my eyes as I persisted to keep them on the white wall. Aqua didn't seem to mind that I was partly ignoring her. "How was your day, Kairi?"

"A major headache," I mumbled against the moogle's fluffy head. Aqua must've thought it hilarious to coo and treat me like a baby, but I wasn't laughing! …But like always, it was _extremely _hard for me to stay annoyed with her; especially when her caresses were exactly like Mom's… Conceding defeat, I shifted on the bed so I could rest my head on top of Aqua's warm lap; looking outwards. My older sister giggled in response, causing me to blow a raspberry at her before we fell silent again; Aqua's stroking motion lulling me to sleep. However, my mind was so jumbled that I actually couldn't; therefore, I did what was necessary: I had to talk. "…Aqua?"

"Hmm?"

"Why are boys stupid?"

If Aqua was confused with why I was asking, she didn't show it. "I could think of a million reasons."

Nodding in agreement, I continued. "Okay, name one."

"Some boys refuse to admit defeat when they've lost in an argument. Male pride I guess," Aqua answered after thinking.

I bet I could top that. "Some boys have to prove they're superior…by eating the grossest thing in the cafeteria on a dare."

Aqua smirked with a curt giggle before responding to my challenge. "Some boys make the poorest excuses for why they're late for special occasions."

"Some boys think it's funny to do ridiculous stunts only to hurt themselves later." I hummed in amusement.

"Some boys have really big egos."

"And they really stink after gym class."

At this, Aqua raised a thin eyebrow at me, almost as if she was perplexed. "I'm surprised you brought that up. You hang out with _two _boys who're on your school's Blitzball team, Kairi. I thought you were used to them smelling like…well, sweat."

"Ew, no!" I quickly sat up with my nose scrunched in disgust. I loved Sora and Riku, but I loved them even more when they were wearing deodorant after physical activities. Seriously, I sometimes have to act like their mother and remind them to take a shower before we could have a serious conversation. When my older sister laughed at the expression I was making, I couldn't help but join her; it was like magic that Aqua could make me smile again.

Shaking her head, Aqua sighed and changed the subject when she realized I was acting more like myself. "Alright, princess, time for dinner. You're okay now?"

Was I? That problem I had with Terra earlier today still left a bad taste in my mouth. He liked Aqua; that statement came straight from the horse's mouth, but I just couldn't accept it. He never says anything positive about her (well…he was neutral on some days), I've never seen Terra glance at Aqua when they were in the same room, and – of course – they always bickered eventually when they locked eyes. How does _that _translate to Terra liking my sister?

"Kairi?" Aqua tilted her head when I remained silent.

"Aqua, how do you see Terra exactly?" Yes, I blurted that out; and yes, I knew I was stepping on a landmine. He was a…sensitive subject for the both of us at the moment, but I needed to paint a _real _decent picture if I wanted to grasp their 'lack of' relationship.

As expected, Aqua's face darkened and her body language habitually went on the defensive. "Kairi, what are you doing?"

"What do you _think_ I'm doing?"

"I'm certainly hoping you aren't planning on hooking us up."

For once since I started my matchmaking hobby for Aqua's sake (which I had formally promised Terra I would stop doing because I had unspoken feelings for him), I vehemently denied her line of thinking; waving a hand frantically and struggling to contain my voice from turning into a shout. "That's the last thing I'd _ever_ want to do! I-I mean…you guys would only ever fight if I tried that."

"Glad you're seeing _that _reality," Aqua sarcastically stated before rolling her eyes.

Telling myself to think carefully, I had to play my cards right. From what I knew, it was easier to get Aqua to talk if I pretended to agree with whatever issue she took a stance on. Funnily enough, getting her to crack when it came to Terra was smooth sailing; she…never held back with what she had to say about him unfortunately. "Yeah. I mean I'd _like _for you guys to be civilized, but it's impossible…"

"It's only impossible because he's never serious about anything." Aqua huffed, stood up, and began pacing my room with arms folded across her chest. Every time she listed something about he-who-shall-not-be-named, Aqua's frustrations would further increase. "He has a silly invincibility complex, he's extremely competitive and his 'wins' only stroke his ego, he's moody beyond belief, and…_argh! _Because of his name-calling, I _can't _have a normal conversation with him even if you asked me to!"

Oh wow… Aqua had a _lot _of pent-up annoyance towards Terra than I thought; I didn't even know he had those traits (if they were true). Either it was anger built up from the last ten years or Terra got under Aqua's skin all at once in only a month and a half. Either way, this probably just confirmed that Terra and Aqua's personalities wouldn't mesh well together; I think they clashed more than even Saïx and Larxene and that's saying something.

Suddenly another question popped into my head and I cautiously eyed my older sister. After venting, she had covered her face in exasperation as a heated sigh escaped her. Seemed like she ran out of steam; hopefully she wouldn't get aggravated if I asked one more question about her feelings in regards to Terra. "So…what do you dislike _most _about Terra?"

Aqua kept her eyes trained on the wall, silently thinking for a few minutes. It made me wonder if there were _many _things Aqua specifically disliked about Terra (and she couldn't choose just one to say) or she didn't feel like telling me anything more about her loathing towards _one_ guy. Aqua never was the type to truly harbor ill feelings towards anyone…unless your name was Terra. Nervously biting my bottom lip, I made to break her heavy concentration. "Um—"

"His face."

…What?

Gaping in disbelief, I asked. "His what?"

"Terra's face." Oh my god, she looked so _serious _about that answer! Aqua held a deepening scowl and her eyebrows were knitted tightly together. Heck, even her _eyes _were burning with passionate – dare I say it – hate!

Blinking out of my shock, I couldn't help but flabbergast. "His face…? I-I was expecting something about Terra's personality, but his _face?" _My dearest Aqua: either you were going blind or you were overwhelmingly crazy; Terra had a _gorgeous _face (if we weren't looking at the whole package). Yeah, I'm probably acting very shallow, but even Aqua had to admit (to a small degree) that the brunet was attractive. You don't have to say it, but at least acknowledge it!

Aqua ignored my ramblings (and probably my dumbfounded look too) as she explained with a narrow of her eyes. "He _wears _his personality on his face: his smugness, his arrogance, his…_everything."_ I had almost missed Aqua whispering quietly to herself as she glanced to the side. "I hate looking at _that_ face…"

"Aqua?"

_RING!_

The sudden ringing of a phone broke us out of our discussion and I quickly looked around my room before eyeing my cell phone that lay beside my pillow. Hmm, it wasn't my phone.

"It's Larxene." Aqua sighed. Looking up, it finally hit me that it was Aqua's phone that rang. Judging by the way she was looking at it, it was time for her to suffer—I mean, _listen _to another one of the blonde's long-hour rants about anything (I placed munny that it was specifically about Saïx again). Resigned to her fate, Aqua started walking out of my room while her phone rang and vibrated in her hand. "I have to take this. Kairi, make sure you eat before going to bed and no more weird questions."

That was basically 'Aqua talk' for: 'ask me about Terra again and I swear tonight will be your _last_ meal.'

I could only nod my head quietly before Aqua disappeared, most likely heading to her bedroom to speak with Larxene in private. Lowering my head, I tried to digest everything that my sister and I talked about before stringing them together with the things I had learned from Terra. He liked Aqua, but Aqua despised him. I still wasn't sure of the beginnings surrounding Terra's supposed infatuation, but Aqua's disgust apparently started with his face. It was like they were playing cat and mouse with each other. Terra could chase after her all he wanted, but Aqua probably wouldn't relent. And according to the set of rules I had when evaluating guys for Aqua, Terra only fulfilled three of the four rules: he was on good terms with me, but he was on eggshells with Aqua; therefore, he had to be dropped. At least, that's what I would say if I were still Aqua's self-proclaimed matchmaker. Since I promised Terra I would stop to give him a fighting chance, the rules weren't valid anymore.

…However, Terra didn't say anything about keeping guys _away_ from Aqua. Sometimes she'd run into a pervert or a really terrible guy; I _definitely _wouldn't want Aqua to deal with people that upset her. Unfortunately, Terra happened to be one of those guys that got on Aqua's nerves. It was probably harsh, but Aqua _was_ my sister; I had to place her needs above Terra's even in _this_ kind of situation…

Strange; why am I smiling?


	12. Act I: Challenge

**Disclaimers:** I don't own anything but the game merchandise and this story. OTL The challenge, however, belongs to HawkRider.

**A/N: **I like some of this chapter and then I don't. D: Honestly, this was _not _the scenario I was envisioning for this chapter so it could lead into the next, but I guess I can't do anything about it now. The first scenario I had involved a lot of people. OTL Guess I will just have to save that for the future. :P Kairi, you little troublemaker. xD It's hard to say if she'll get better or worse with time (and I mean that in an affectionate way). :'D Also, Larxene appears and she has a mouth, but that shouldn't be nothing new. LOL

Anyways, thanks for reading and reviewing, guys! Please enjoy and R&R!

PS: Those picture icon things are a little weird aren't they? My artistic skill in design is severely lacking. OTL

* * *

><p><strong>.: o12 | Challenge | o12 :.<br>**_~ Innocent Swan ~_

* * *

><p>Naminé practically begged me as she stood over my desk. "Kairi, <em>please <em>don't follow through with this. You're better than that!"

Sighing for the umpteenth time, I stopped packing my school bag and looked up at my younger cousin while seated in my chair. Class ended a few minutes ago, but it was during last period that I happened to let Naminé in on the secret of Terra's affections and what I was going to do about them. Needless to say, Naminé frowned upon my 'adjusting' of the revelation and continued her attempts to talk me out of my plans, but I was stubbornly set in my decision. I was glad that Naminé was the only one I had to deal with; Sora and Riku have yet to hear anything, but that was because I didn't _want _them to know. I wasn't sure about Sora, but I knew Riku would turn this into an 'I told you so' moment. Ugh, that smugness of his…

"Maybe you can find someone _better _than Terra," Naminé repeated while biting her thumbnail.

Shaking my head, I stood by my decision as I grabbed my bag and began to leave. "I'm sorry, Naminé, but I just can't. It _has _to be Terra; I can't see myself with any other guy."

It was sort of funny (though confusing) how Naminé was suddenly panicking. "But what about—"

"Oh crap, I'm late!" I quickly cut in when the alarm on my phone beeped. It was that day of the week where Terra and I would hang out at the Rhythm Mixer for ice cream. After we (partially) made up, Terra saw nothing wrong with continuing our little routine even though _I _did. How am I supposed to act now that I'm aware he's treating our ice cream dates as 'the-closest-thing-I-can-get-to-Aqua' dates? Talk about a kick in the stomach! Turning on my heel, I rushed. "I'll call you later, Naminé! Remember: keep this a secret from Sora and Riku."

"But—"

"_Secret, _Naminé!"

I heard her sigh with a mumble as I reached the door. "Fine…"

"Thank you!" I grinned and finally headed out. Now, I usually don't ignore Naminé when it concerns something _big, _like this situation unfolding before my love life, but the only person I ever had eyes for was Terra. He was my first love and the only experience I ever wanted in that department.

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

"You know, if you were any slower, I would've gone and bought ice cream by myself anyways."

"And look like a loner doing it? Hmm, a serious-looking guy going out of his way to buy the sweetest ice cream on the menu… Yup, that's definitely attractive."

"…Touché, Kairi." Terra lifted an impressed eyebrow while I grinned at him in victory. He narrowed his eyes in good nature and applauded me as we strolled towards the Rhythm Mixer. "Touché."

I laughed while locking my hands behind my back. "Thank you; I try." That got Terra to laugh as well and I felt accomplished.

There was no denying that some part of our relationship was different. After breathing out his confession to someone – me, the lucky victim – Terra was a lot more accepting of any jokes that had to do with his dating status or how he could possibly act in front of any potential girlfriends. It was like…after telling me that he was in love with Aqua, Terra became _that _more determined to get my sister to feel the same way. He didn't need to appear appealing to any other girl as long as it was _Aqua_ who noticed him. Well…sorry to burst your bubble, Terra, but I'm actually trying to remedy that. This was going to be _quite_ a challenge.

Just as we closed in on the entrance, I saw – through the window – a sight for sore eyes from the angle of where I stood. Aqua was inside the Rhythm Mixer at a small booth with Larxene. From how there were books spread out across the table, my sister and the blonde were studying…or at least trying too; Larxene didn't look convincing enough since she was filing her nails.

…Terra and I were about to enter a place with _Aqua _in the vicinity. This was _bad _considering I sensed a fight in the _very _near future or Terra might use this chance to try warming up to my older sister!

…Or _maybe _I could use this situation to _my_ advantage…

Without warning, I quickly latched on to one of Terra's arms, catching the brunet by surprise and he looked down at me before he could even open the door. "Uh…what are you doing?"

"Nothing wrong I hope." I smiled innocently, pretending that I was playing around. Though on the inside, my mind was going just a little bit insane when I confirmed just how well defined Terra's arms were. Feigning a pout, I looked down discouraged. "It's not okay?"

Suddenly he was beating me at my own game. Terra had leaned down and unflinchingly placed a chaste kiss on the crown of my head and smirked smugly with a small bow when I glimpsed at him with an extremely red face. I know he was teasing me, but his voice was that of a charming host! "Not at all, princess. I would be happy to escort you if you'll have me as your prince."

…I wanted _all _of you, Terra.

Trying to refocus, I weakly retorted. "J…Jerk…" As expected, he only laughed at my expense, but not once did he try to remove me from his side. I had to be thankful with how easy-going Terra was around me; otherwise it would've been difficult to attain physical contact, but then again… As I snuggled up to Terra's arm like a happy little kitten, I overlooked the fact that I was probably abusing my right as Terra's (favorite) childhood friend for my own benefit.

We entered the café while Terra analyzed and mauled over his choices of what kind of ice cream he wanted to taste today, but I was nonchalantly spying if we gathered the attention of 'specific other people'. Everything was going according to plan when _Larxene _caught us together first and I could work with that… Glancing up at a rambling Terra like I was listening, I nodded with a smile and added a giggle to make my performance look convincing; as if I didn't even realize my sister or her friend were here.

3…2…1…

"Well isn't that_ cute?"_ Hiding my smirk, Terra and I looked over and found Larxene eyeing us with a disgusted frown. She tapped her nail file on the table while resting her chin on top the back of her manicured hand. "Terra, I had no idea you were into younger girls, unless this is a new fetish of yours I was previously unaware of."

Terra frowned at the accusation and automatically replied. "Say what you want, Larxene. Seeing as how you and Saïx haven't been talking for a while, I'm free to think you're spouting nonsense again."

Larxene wasn't the least bit deterred, though she stopped tapping her nail file. "So you'll only talk to me if I was _with _Saïx? God, you have a shallow mind! Not as small as _that_ idiot's, but closed-off all the same. And you're obviously pampering Aqua's brat sister; how is that _not _acting like her 'sugar daddy'?"

"Hey! I happen to _like _Kairi!" I held Terra back when he took a daring step forward to argue. He narrowed his cobalt eyes. "If I want to hang out with her, I will—"

"Kairi?" Suddenly, Aqua – who was hidden behind the booth she and Larxene sat at, effectively obscuring Terra's initial view of her – poked her head out from around her seat and drank up the sight between me and Terra.

It was like a _pin drop _could be heard; Terra instantly frozen in his spot when he realized what he said and how he appeared while Aqua… Knowing my sister, I'd say she would be 'mothering' me soon enough from the way I was clinging to Terra like he was my – ahem – _boyfriend, _and thanks to Larxene's biting comments, I believe it made the situation _that _more awkward.

Phase One of my plans _complete._

"Aqua!" I gasped in 'shock'. Subtly fidgeting in my spot while tightening my hold on Terra's arm, I bit my bottom lip and looked around. "I didn't know you'd be here…"

"I forgot to tell you I wouldn't at the college this afternoon," Aqua replied, her mouth set into a thin line while her eyebrows knit together. "Larxene wanted a change in scenery so… What are you two _doing_ exactly?"

Luckily for me, Terra was still drawing a blank as I answered for the both of us. "We were going to get ice cream like usual… Oh! Um, if you haven't ordered anything, I'm sure _Terra_ wouldn't mind buying you some ice cream too?"

The scowl on Aqua's face only grew bigger. "Sorry, but I think I'm capable of getting that myself."

And just like that, Terra's selective hearing kicked in and his response was an automatic reflex to Aqua's jibing. "What? My munny's not good enough for you? Or do you think I'd be short on cash?"

"No one was saying that." Aqua narrowed her eyes as she dropped her pen on the table. Huffing, she calmly explained even though it looked like she wanted to say something far worse. "I'm a mature adult, Terra. I don't need you to _hold my hand_ if I wanted something as simple as ice cream."

"Tch, who said I even wanted to hold _your_ hand?" he mumbled under his breath. Suddenly, Terra immediately shifted with ease and grabbed _my _hand with his bigger one. Needless to say, even _I _wasn't expecting him to be so bold that I instinctively blushed while Aqua eyes widened momentarily before fury settled in. Terra ignored her sneer readily and began walking away with his nose held high. "Your hand is probably as _cold as ice_ anyways."

No more words went around, though I was sure Aqua was heavily offended with what Terra said. It honestly hurt me just as much because Terra was ragging on my older sister, but…Aqua would just have to deal with Terra's attitude problem for a while longer until his feelings for her ran their course. Terra and I eventually sat at a table far away from Aqua and Larxene; most likely so we couldn't hear each others' conversation even if their booth was already out of our line of sight.

I was still a little overwhelmed by Terra's impulsiveness that I couldn't talk, but he eventually broke my stupor when he dropped his head on the table and hissed while clawing at his brain. "Frick, I'm so _stupid!"_

Blinking, I tried to console him. "Terra, it's okay—"

"How is it _okay? _I can't say _anything_ to Aqua without sounding like an ass!" Terra panicked, causing me to jump. Wow, and I thought my definition of 'freaking out' was bad. Calming down some, Terra sighed and looked at me apologetically. "Sorry, Kairi. I didn't mean to take my frustrations out on you. It's harder than it looks to break my bad habits towards your sister."

"It's okay. I understand where you're coming from." I smiled comfortingly. If it was going to be this hard for Terra to act remotely normal around Aqua, then I think my 'Keep Away' plan might work a lot faster.

He nodded. "Thanks…though why did you say that? About the ice cream?"

"I, uh, was trying to help you." I lied, struggling to remain calm. "You know…break the ice?"

Terra remained silent for a moment, but thankfully, he accepted my answer. "I see. Well, thanks for the help."

My heart hurt a little; especially when Terra smiled tiredly for me. "Yeah…no problem.


	13. Act I: Labor

**Disclaimers:** I don't own anything but the game merchandise and this story. OTL The challenge, however, belongs to HawkRider.

**A/N: **Sorry for the lack of updates on this! I couldn't get this theme to come out the way I wanted, so I had to rewrite the scenario completely. ._. Damn~ Okay! Anyways, I tried to incorporate the theme as best I could, but I feel like labor is so broad a term. :P Hopefully some of it shows in this chapter though… LOL Didn't like the ending so much since I think I failed at ending with a humorous tone? Ah well. :/

Anyways, thanks for waiting, reading and reviewing (_asdf: _to answer, this _is _technically 'impossible love' so some things are bound to be one-sided ;P)! Please enjoy and R&R!  
>…While I play KH3D and watch the Olympics on the television. -doubly shot- xD<p>

* * *

><p><strong>.: o13 | Labor | o13 :.<br>**_~ Innocent Swan ~_

* * *

><p>"Thank you for your patronage!" The worker at the pastry shop bowed her head as I made to exit with a box of sweets.<p>

I smiled at her before leaving, taking in a deep breath and walked down the market street on my way home from school. Lifting the box contained in a clear plastic bag in front of my face, I could only hope Aqua would like my peace-offering gift: a dozen blueberry-filled cream puffs! After that incident at the Rhythm Mixer, Aqua refused to talk to me once we both got home that same night…at all. It wasn't very strange that she would sometimes give me the cold shoulder whenever I did something bad, but…well, it was _uncomfortable._ Aqua virtually acted as if I didn't exist the next morning and – being the little sister who _really _fawned over her older-sibling-slash-guardian – it left me depressed. Maybe I overdid it…

…Wait! Didn't that _mean_ something? Did Aqua—

"Huh?" Without thinking, I quickly hid (as best I could) behind a street lamp and held my breath. There, waiting at a stoplight across the street was Terra, listening to music with hands buried in his hoodie pockets. He wasn't riding his motorcycle today…was he headed somewhere close?

Once the stoplight gave Terra permission to cross the street, the brunet didn't hesitate to do so…and I was suddenly _following_ him! I am _not_ a stalker nor do I think staying quiet as I tailed Terra was very wise of me, but my mind was elsewhere! _Man!_ If Terra knew I liked him already, I wouldn't have to act suspiciously sneaky! …But seriously, where was he headed? Lucky for me, Terra had his ears plugged as I followed a short distance behind him, glancing around for any hints as to where he was going. Honestly, there was nothing out of the ordinary: we walked down a main road, business buildings were here and there, and a dance studio—

_Wait! _That dance studio? That's where _Aqua _worked! Terra wasn't thinking of _visiting _Aqua was he? I decided to wait and see where Terra's feet would take him as he continued on his 'merry' way. If he walked _past _the dance studio, then I worried for nothing_…_but no, he totally walked into the dance studio.

Bouncing in my spot anxiously, I wasn't sure what to do: show up at the studio seconds before Terra and look suspicious or walk away without doing anything? _God! _Why was it such hard work to juggle (and separate) Terra and Aqua? I loved them both, but they left me so _tired_ all the time. With no concrete solution, I made up the excuse that I was only there to see Aqua… I mean, come on, I have the cream puffs to back my claim up, right? Taking in a deep breath to calm my nerves, I walked towards the building and chanted that I was _only _there to see Aqua; _not _Terra.

Different kinds of music immediately entered my ears after the heavy glass door shut behind me, but I suppose that was a given for a dance studio. There were four different rooms – two on each side of the giant hallway – and I headed specifically for the room on the very far right. That happened to be Aqua's 'assigned' dance room when she taught; surely she was there now. I played with the straps of the plastic bag in my hands as I walked down the hallway after realizing that Aqua still wasn't talking to me. Would she turn me away if she saw me now? She wasn't one to snap, but I hope she didn't do that either. I really missed being on her good side…

As I opened the room door and thought to find Aqua teaching a ballet class, I found no dance instructor, the music was absent, and people weren't dancing. Some of Aqua's students glanced at me curiously after I made my appearance and I couldn't help but blush. "Um…is Aqua here?"

One of the girls sitting within a group of five others in the middle of the room shook her head. The blonde (who, by the way, had the cutest accent I've ever heard) answered me politely. "She stepped out not too long ago to talk with Mr. Ballad."

Mister who? "Sorry, that's…?"

Another girl with long, red hair giggled with a playful smile. She shared a knowing look with her friends. "Mr. Ballad: the man who always bothers Aqua when she's teaching."

…Oh! They meant _Xemnas. _His last name was 'Ballad'? Could've fooled me, but that wasn't the point. Did Xemnas really bother Aqua a lot when she was working—? Oh wait, I'm going off on a tangent again. Smiling, I nodded my head. "I see. Well thank you then." If Aqua was with Xemnas, then I guess I better find his office—

"Kairi."

"Ack!" I jumped after closing the door; a hand clutched over my heart as I quickly turned around to find Terra peering down at me in amusement. He smirked with his hands in his pockets and that caused me to glare. I knew Terra would be somewhere in this building, but I didn't think he'd pop up out of nowhere! Instinctively (at least, when I was with guy friends), I punched him weakly on the arm. "What the heck, Terra? Scaring me like that!"

He chuckled, obviously feeling _nothing _from my poor excuse of an attack. Terra shrugged. "What? I saw you, thought I'd say 'hi'… I didn't do anything wrong."

Rolling my eyes, I mumbled under my breath. "Yeah right…" Suddenly, I found this the perfect opportunity to ask the brunet as to _why _he was here (though the answer was pretty obvious). Raising an eyebrow, I asked. "What are you doing here?"

Terra stiffened when I asked him a _very _simple question and he casually glanced away while running a hand through his hair. Fun fact, Terra: touching your hair is a given sign of _nervousness. _I pretended not to notice this little fact and waited for him to answer me. "Well, I…"

"Yes?" I nudged, putting emphasis in my curiosity.

He continued to keep minimum eye contact before it became too much. Scowling, he answered my question with another question. "Well, why are _you_ here?"

Smiling, I answered with my rehearsed excuse. "I came to see Aqua; thought she'd like to share some cream puffs with me." I presented the box to the brunet to solidify my claim; feeling very accomplished that I had 'evidence'…unlike Terra.

Suddenly the brunet's expression darkened, but his irritation was…_different_ than the other times I mentioned my sister. Silencing myself, I waited for Terra to talk as he leaned against the wall to my left, clicking his tongue. "Then you might have to wait a while. She's in a meeting with Xemnas right now."

"Did you come to see your brother?" After careful consideration, it wasn't impossible that Terra was actually here to see the silver-haired man and _not _Aqua… God, I hated my paranoia! I stood in front of Terra, hoping I could brighten up his mood. "Axel or Ven left you high and dry today?"

"Shut up." Terra rolled his eyes, poking me square on the forehead. I rubbed furiously at the spot for show as Terra craned his head to the side dejectedly. "I don't hang out with them all the time… And yes; I needed to speak with _Xemnas, _but he's in a meeting with _her."_

"…She has a name, Terra."

The brunet threw his hands in the air in exaggeration. "You know what I mean!" Narrowing his eyes at me, a thought suddenly occurred to him."Oh wait. Is that why _you're _here? Is Aqua avoiding you after…?"

Making a small noise of discomfort, I nervously pressed my index fingers together while the strap of the plastic bag slid down to my right elbow. I honestly didn't trust my voice at this moment because I felt as if I'd slip up with the _real_ reason for why I'm at Aqua's workplace. I made it a rule not to bother her at work because I proved to be a very big distraction (for more reasons than one), but Terra didn't have to know that…

"Do you want me to talk to her?" Terra offered with a frown. "She's making a big deal out of nothing again."

Heck no! That was a _bad _idea. "It's okay—"

"And she's taking her _sweet _time with Xemnas too…" Surprised, I watched as Terra unconsciously shared his thoughts while pacing around with notably hand gestures. "For them to be talking so much when they're so _different,_ I find that weird."

"…Terra?"

"Yeah?"

I tried to keep a straight face, but the corners of my mouth struggled to form a smile. "Are you – by any chance – _jealous?"_

The instant that word spilled from my mouth, Terra's eyes widened considerably and he stood a bit straighter in his spot. Hastily shooting his hands up in defense, the brunet was interrupted by an otherwise stoic voice. "This isn't a playground; it's a _learning _environment." Looking to our right, we spotted Aqua frowning deeply at us as Xemnas followed a few steps behind her; face as dead as ever (in my experience anyways). Aqua caught my attention again when she placed her hands on her hips in vexation. "What are you two even doing here?"

"Aqua—"

"First off," Terra cut in and immediately locked horns with my sister. "Kairi's family; you can't get mad at her for visiting you. Second of all…it takes you _forever_ to speak with Xemnas why?"

Aqua was taken aback before her bewilderment morphed into anger. "That isn't any of your business nor should it ever be."

"Well, if you like spending so much time with him, then why don't we trade siblings?" Terra's hands suddenly found their way to my shoulders and – out of old childhood habits – the brunet automatically pulled me into a possessive hug while shooting Aqua a smug look; of which, my older sister wasn't too happy with. "I've always wanted a _cute, _little sister."

…I'm so glad that my flustered face was pressed and hidden against his muscular chest.

Aqua retort back; almost childishly. "You are so _stupid, _Terra!"

"Says the person throwing the word 'stupid' around in front of her boss!"

"I-I…! _Ugh!_ Let go of _my _sister!"

"Make me—"

"You two." Terra was quickly yanked away from me and I immediately registered that Xemnas had grabbed the brunet's hooded collar in one hand while he held Aqua's upper arm in the other. His face… Xemnas was _extremely_ displeased that his amber eyes could literally burn holes. "Have you both forgotten what I _promised_ you the last time you disrupted business on _my _time?"

Both Terra and Aqua's faces paled instantly and the brunet stammered. "I…It was a joke—"

"My office. _Now."_ Xemnas declared as he dragged two young adults down an adjacent hallway… Okay, honestly, the sight itself was hilarious, but oh-so-weird…

As Terra attempted to 'reason' with his older brother, Aqua looked over her shoulder and apprehensively followed Xemnas's lead. "Kairi, I'll see you home…"

"Oh! Uh, yeah." I half-heartedly waved her (and Terra) off to be…_scolded _again by 'the Boss'… Was Xemnas really that scary?

Shaking my head, there wasn't much left for me to do here so I decided to go home. At least I was able to compile some interesting information without too much labor today. The first thing was that Terra was terribly jealous of his brother (maybe any guy really) for spending time with Aqua. Next, I realized how much of Aqua's childish side came out whenever Terra was around to hog all of my attention; she was jealous of _him _for that. And finally…I remembered I still had a bag of cream puffs in my hand.

Blinking at the box of sweets, I whispered. "I forgot to give these to Aqua."

…Oh well.


	14. Act I: Delete

**Disclaimers:** I don't own anything but the game merchandise and this story. OTL The challenge, however, belongs to HawkRider.

**A/N: **Hi everyone. -shot- D: Sorry for rarely being around these parts as much as before! School (as usual) has been piling up and I'm getting into fanart once again. Oh, and a few video games are preoccupying me too. -trollface- I'm not completely dead; just my time until the end of April (perhaps June once again) of next year is thinly laid out. xD But enough about that…

Haha, I used this one strangely, but I still like parts of this. :3 I really like my Aqua/Kairi sibling love. =_= And ballet's still a big theme in this story…gotta show that more. |D; LOL

If my readers are still there, thank you so much for your patience! :) And anyone brand new, welcome! I'm going to ask that you please be patient with my sporadic updates… OTL Thanks for reading and reviewing!

* * *

><p><strong>.: o14 | Delete | o14 :.<br>**_~ Innocent Swan ~_

* * *

><p>I could practically count down the minutes that Aqua would storm into the house as I sat in the living room reading my chemistry notes and – as expected – the front door opened and closed (or should I say <em>slammed<em>) within seconds of each other. Feet stomped into the kitchen and I was pretty sure Aqua was muttering angrily under her breath. I played with a cream puff using my mouth; my head resting on my palms as I lied on my stomach along the couch. The tap in the kitchen went off; indicating Aqua got a glass of water to 'cool off' before footsteps stormed in my direction once more.

"I have cream puffs," I bravely yet casually spoke out loud. The footsteps inadvertently stopped (most likely at the bottom of the staircase) before making their way into the living room. Aqua soon entered my line of vision; a glass of water in hand and an upset expression painted on her face. She grabbed a few cream puffs from the box sitting in the middle of the glass coffee table before sitting in the adjacent armchair and munching on the deserts in her left palm. Knowing Aqua, she was going to eat _all _of them before she could calm down. Giggling a little with how predictable her actions were, I immediately stopped when Aqua shot me a really dirty look. "Erm… H-How was your day?"

"Before or after you _and_ Terra showed up at the studio?" Aqua dryly scowled.

"We came in at different times," I quickly let out in a half-lie, afraid that the next thing to leave Aqua's mouth was a long-winded lecture. I sat up properly on the couch while setting aside my notes. "It was just a _coincidence _that Terra and I were both there."

Aqua rolled her eyes while digging around the box for another cream puff. "Uh-huh, because it's 'coincidence' that you keep appearing _together _whenever _I _see either of you."

_Ouch… _Seriously, _this _Aqua was scarier than the monsters from hell. Technically, she wasn't wrong, but she wasn't right either and it made me wonder just how heightened her senses were now that Aqua had a feeling I saw Terra whenever I had the chance. Tugging at the ends of my hair, I tried to think of some way to get the subject out of _my _territory. Aqua rarely came home this fuming before so I had to think really fast as to why she was so…ticked off. Let's see: she woke up, went to work, apparently Xemnas bugged her when she was teaching, Aqua found Terra and I together… Ah! Glancing cautiously at Aqua, who trapped herself in more spiteful mumbling, I hesitated. "So your students told me Xemnas—"

I didn't even get the chance to finish when Aqua released the chains holding her anger just by mentioning her boss. "You know what I found out? That man is seriously _vain. _And I thought Terra was conceited, but no—his brother is far worse and it's probably because he's the older sibling. Xemnas is subtly about it, but it's there… That same haughty ego _must _run in the family!"

To say the least, I blanked out. "Uh…really?"

"Yes!" Aqua stood up and started pacing around the room to complain some more. It was funny watching Aqua rant. She didn't do it all the time so, whenever she did, Aqua looked ridiculous doing it since it was so out of character for her. "They act so much alike that it's _crazy!_ I'm already at wit's end with Terra, but Xemnas? Working with him is so difficult! I have to _please _him every time I'm working and he's always looking for results from the students I teach… They aren't _soldiers; _they're young girls who enjoy dancing. Why can't he drop that robotic way of thinking? It's always 'time and money' with him!" She slapped her face. "Why is he the managing director anyway? He doesn't even dance!"

Now, during Aqua's release of frustration, I couldn't help but tilt my head in confusion. "It's _that _hard dealing with him?"

"It's _frustrating," _Aqua sternly corrected with a frown. "I mean, how you would you feel seeing that lack of empathy twenty-four hours a week?"

"True." I hummed; a hand under my chin. "But if he bothers you so much, why don't you find another job?"

"…Huh?"

Can I just say Aqua did a complete one-eighty? She was no longer relentless and turned into a deer caught in the headlights. Aqua blinked at me innocently, but her reaction to my suggestion confused _me_ all together. This was the first time Aqua actually complained to me in great detail about her work, so obviously something was up; and if this was about her boss, she was better off removing any added stress since she _was _still in college.

"Work. I'm pretty sure there are a bunch of other places that are hiring. Sora and Roxas were looking for part-time work days ago and there was plenty! 'Delete' Xemnas and move on!" I enthusiastically suggested, muttering under my breath without really hiding it. "And with your looks, it won't be difficult getting a new job, you know."

Aqua rubbed her hands together and whispered. "…I don't care about that."

"Then why—"

"Dancing." Immediately falling silent, I watched as Aqua tucked a lock of hair behind her ear before trotting over to sit beside me, sinking into the cushion with a small smile. "Yes, sometimes the people I work with…irritate me, but I _do _get to dance and earn money at the same time." She turned her oceanic eyes my way. "Do you get what I'm saying?"

"But…"

Aqua placed a reassuring hand on my head. "A bunch of guys aren't going to drive me away, Kairi. I'll be fine."

"…You'd be even better off if you had a boyfriend already." All jokes aside though, I was half-serious; _very _serious as long as the guy wasn't Terra. I smiled smugly when Aqua groaned in exasperation and rolled her eyes. Giggling, I pulled away and fixed my hair. "Come on, Aqua. Once a guy – _any _guy – sees you doing a rendition of a Swan Lake dance solo, I bet you'd have them at your beck and call. _Use it to your advantage."_

"Very funny." Aqua shook her head, carefully placing her cell phone on the coffee table so she didn't have to hold it on her person. With a sigh, my older sister informed me, though her voice held scolding undertones. "And I haven't danced to Swan Lake since I was fourteen… I wasn't very good at it either."

Ugh, the drama of having a perfectionist sister when it came to ballet. From what I remember, Aqua was exceptional enough to be the Sugar Plum Fairy when she was eight. "Oh please. You were always dancing to something related to Swan Lake since I was in kindergarten. I'm amazed you're still saying how you suck when that particular ballet was your absolute favorite."

A blush crossed Aqua's face as she retorted with a clear of her throat. "It's _because _it's my favorite that I want to do it justice." When I snorted under my breath, Aqua pushed me lightly to the side, causing me to burst out laughing instead. Narrowing her eyes in annoyance, Aqua stood up from her spot and walked around the couch. "Wow. I feel like Terra finally got to you and I'm not sure I really like that."

I wanted to say something really snarky since _anyone _would find it amusing how Aqua desired so much excellence out of life, but I refrained from doing so. She was finally bringing up Terra's name without it coming off as venomous that I didn't want to ruin her mood…much. Grinning, I challenged. "Hey, I've laughed at this subject before—it's nothing new."

"Right." Smiling now, Aqua placed a small kiss to my crown before exiting the living room with a stretch of her arms. "Anyways, I'm going to take a shower. Be sure to clean the kitchen before going to bed, Kairi."

"I was hoping you'd be too mad to notice the mess!"

"I wasn't _that _mad," she replied.

Once I heard footsteps climb up the stairs, I let out a sigh of relief and relaxed. Good; Aqua wasn't ill-tempered anymore and we were talking normally again. A smile lit my face as I closed my eyes, but my euphoria ended by a rumbling sound. Caught a little off-guard, I blinked and looked around before spotting Aqua's phone on the table. Her screen was lit so it meant that she had some kind of message. Hmm…wonder if it's Larxene with _more _drama. Aqua wouldn't mind if I just took a look, right?

Making sure my sister wouldn't come running down the stairs, I quickly grabbed Aqua's phone and checked the screen. I was surprised to see a text message from an unknown number— Wait a minute! That number looks familiar… Pressing the button to open the message, I read:

_"Sorry about what happened with Xemnas.  
>I mean that, Aqua. This is Terra by the way."<em>

Since when did Aqua have Terra's _number? _Wait! Wait! _Wait! _There had to be an explanation for this! Be calm my beating heart! Stop screaming in your _head, _Kairi! Taking a deep breath, I quickly read the message again before the truth sank in: Terra was _texting _Aqua. For how long had this been going on? No…from the looks of it, this is Terra's _first _text to Aqua. Since she hasn't seen it; Aqua doesn't have to _know _about it! If I just delete it, Aqua wouldn't have knowledge that Terra contacted her and the brunet would simply think my sister was brushing him off since he wouldn't get a reply. Yes, this is a plan that _must _happen. However, should I do that?

A second vibrate of Aqua's phone indicated another message:

_"I'm not trying to be a creeper either.  
>Just thought I would apologize."<em>

And then another shortly afterwards:

_"Reply?"_

He wanted to talk to her; Terra was being _serious _about keeping his declaration. Biting my bottom lip bitterly, I performed the necessary keystrokes to delete the messages promptly before blocking Terra's number so Aqua couldn't receive future messages _or _phone calls. I don't know how Terra got Aqua's number nor am I aware if Aqua _had _been talking to Terra, but I didn't like it.

"Did Larxene call?" Jumping, I turned around to find Aqua standing by the entrance with a towel in hand. She walked up to me, explaining. "I forgot to check my phone for messages. Larxene's supposedly dropping another bomb on me tonight. Did she call?"

"Nope. I just wanted to play with the features on your phone; that's all," I lied, handing the device over with a smile.

Aqua stared at me hesitantly before returning the gesture in kind. "I see."

"…Aqua?"

"Hm?"

As she glanced from over her shoulder, I paused hesitantly. "You wouldn't…talk to Terra over the phone would you?"

Surprise painted her face before Aqua, having answered the same questions over and over again, tiredly shook her head as she left. "I think you know the answer already, Kairi; especially when it concerns Terra."

Her reply continued to ring in my ears even after she went upstairs for the bathroom. Silently contemplating to myself, I knew that Aqua wasn't lying to me with her response…but it was _vague. _To me, that meant I had to be doubly sure of every measure I made in regards to keeping Terra away from Aqua and vise versa. Phase One of my 'Keep Away' operation had been completed for some days now—it was time to move on to Phase Two. What comprised Phase Two?

One key ingredient: Terra's jealousy.


	15. Act I: Alert

**Disclaimers:** I don't own anything but the game merchandise and this story. OTL The challenge, however, belongs to _HawkRider._

**A/N: **Update again, yay! :D I might want to update this a little more since I wanna get to 'Act II' of this story. xD Hmm, Terra's once again MIA, but hey, at least we get to hang out with Kairi's other friends this chapter. -heart- LOL And yes, I do make it a point to hint at Kairi's family. I'm becoming a little obsessed with it. xD Also, I just found out kid!Kairi's English VA from BbS was related to Larxene's English VA. O_o Like oh my god, really!? NEAT! LOL Maybe instead of Aqua, Larxene should be Kairi's older sister? Perhaps for another story. XD

In any case, I hope you enjoy this chapter. I had fun with it. :) Thanks for reading and reviewing! Happy New Year too!

* * *

><p><strong>.: o15 | Alert | o15 :.<br>**_~ Innocent Swan ~_

* * *

><p>I looked over the list of names once again before letting out a sigh. My red hair flew in the air as I shook my head and handed back Sora's paper. "No, these guys won't do."<p>

"Really?" The brunet scratched the side of his head as he reviewed the list himself; a pencil held within his right hand as we both leaned against the open window in the school hallway. "I've pretty much listed all the guys I've talked to…plus any guys Riku personal knows."

"Okay, well I need a more expansive list; preferably guys _I'm _not aware of," I explained with a bit more instruction. A small sighed escaped me. "By the way, Sora, Vanitas is already a big no."

Sora flabbergasted. "Why? I think he's awesome!"

…No offense, Sora, but of course you would think Vanitas is awesome—he's your _older brother. _Rolling my eyes, I nodded before breaking in my opinion. "I'm well aware, but Vanitas happens to be on Aqua's 'hit list'."

Sora was so cute when he gave that slightly pouty face. "Since when?"

"Since your birthday party last year."

"What? I don't remember—"

"Vanitas 'accidentally' threw punch at her. Aqua was wearing a _white _blouse. He commented on how the 'melons' were amazing… Please don't make me say more."

"Ahaha… Gotcha." Sora nervously grinned while throwing his gaze up at the ceiling. I was sure he said something along the lines of "That's so Vanitas" before clearing his throat and strictly refocusing on the list of names. His reaction made me giggle quietly to myself before I placed my focus on the task as well.

There had to be someone who could help me, but I was beginning to lose hope. If I couldn't find a guy, then Terra was one step closer to getting Aqua to like him…even if it wasn't happening yet. My social network was pretty big, but all the guys I tried to hook Aqua up with in the past didn't have the right requirements, were failed attempts, or were already taken. If Sora could at least spare a few new names, I could try and move on with my plan. I had no other choice but to let him in on my little secret because I was so desperate… However, I wasn't _that _desperate since Riku was still in the dark. As much as I love Riku, the moment I tell him my affections for Terra were unrequited (for _now, _thank you very much), he would start nagging at me about my 'recuperation' method for being…'dumped'. I made Sora swear not to tell Riku, but there inlay another problem: Riku's social network. I _know _he has a large social network and now I have no way of accessing it!

Grumbling to myself, I almost missed Sora speak. "Hey, Kairi…I know you like Terra, but don't you think you're overdoing it?"

"Oh, Sora!" I groaned and stuck out my bottom lip. "Don't tell me you're turning into another Riku. He and Naminé are already on my case, but _you? _You're the only person I have left that isn't judging me."

He shook his head and held up a hand to stop my line of thinking. Honestly, there was something about Sora's reaction that just seemed…_off _to me; like he was nervous for a different reason. "I'm not judging you, Kairi! I just think… Well, I just don't want to see you get hurt if things don't work out with you and…Terra."

Okay? That was kind of a backhanded comment, but thanks? I wasn't really mad at Sora (between him and Riku, Sora spoiled me), but that was the bluntest he's ever been with me. I didn't know if I wanted to act hurt or praise him… Oh well. Smiling, I nudged Sora with my elbow and stuck out my tongue as we brushed shoulders together. "Don't worry, Sora! It sounds like those cheesy romance novels, but the suffering will be worth it once Terra starts paying attention to me."

"I know." Another sigh escaped Sora and suddenly I was on alert. My brunet friend was acting so weird lately and it really worried me; he was never this hesitant before. Watching as he leaned away with his hands gripping the window sill tightly, Sora paused while glancing to the side in order to get his thoughts across. "I mean, I'm happy if you're happy, but have you thought of a…'Plan B'?"

_Now _I was lost. "Plan B?"

"Like…I dunno…" At this point, Sora was so red in the face that I thought he was getting sick. He continued to make subtle yet clumsy hand gestures, but the only thing I wanted him to do was look me in the eye. Seriously, Sora, I would understand you so much better if you were looking at me!

As I patiently waited for the brunet, I spotted a small blond blob walking into the school yard. Oh, Roxas decided to come to school this afternoon after missing morning classes. Naminé told me he got sick the other day playing in the nearly river with his other friends. What a guy! Hmm, I wonder if Roxas knows any guys—_Wait!_

"Maybe Plan B could be someone else…like—"

"Roxas!" I quickly interjected; already running down the hallway towards the stairwell going to the first floor. With Roxas, if I lost track of him, I wouldn't see him at all today. I know it was rude of me to ditch Sora, but my plan depended on it! "We'll talk later, Sora! Sorry! Love you! Bye!"

I didn't even get a chance to hear the brunet's reponse, but I was pretty sure I left him dumbfounded… Argh! I promise I'll buy him a milkshake if we ever go to the Rhythm Mixer together! I _hate _leaving Sora like that, but first…

"Roxas!" Once he took a step inside the school building and looked at me – a surgical mask covering his mouth to contain his cold – I immediately asked. "How are you?"

He coughed; voice somewhat hoarse. "Still a little sick, but I had to give Naminé—"

"Okay, great!" Clapping my hands on his shoulders – effectively confusing the heck out of the blond – I immediately asked my next question with an innocent pitch. "Listen, I kinda found out you had an older brother. Is he single?"

Roxas's eyes widened. "How do you know Ven?"

"Just answer the question, Roxas. _Please."_

I didn't mean to be aggressive, but I was running out of trump cards. I just realized Ven was someone I _haven't _tried matching my sister with since he was relatively new to me. Ven was my last hope if I was ever going to set Aqua up for a date-but-not-really! Roxas darted his eyes to the side as I stared intently (and probably too close for his liking) and whispered apprehensively. "Er, yeah, but he already likes someone."

Oh for the love of all that is good! _Why _was my luck so bad? Keeping my discontentment at bay, I figured I might as well continue for the sake of waning off suspicion. "Oh. What's she like?"

"I wouldn't know. She doesn't go to the university Ven's attending. Uh, I think she was attending C.O. College."

…Hold the phone. _Aqua _attended C.O. College! Could it be? Taking a gamble, I probed for more information. "Seriously? Did Ven mention her name? Anything about her that would stand out?"

"Kairi, I just said—"

"_Roxas!"_

"Okay already!" The blond quickly pulled away from me, coughed against his mask (and palm), and screwed his eyes shut as he tried to think. Sometimes, it made me wonder why Naminé liked Roxas so much. I'll admit that Roxas was cute, but he always seemed to have a memory lapse now and then. Either, he did too many activities all at once or he was simply on the oblivious side. When Roxas made a sudden sound, all of my attention focused on him. "I _kind of _remember Ven saying she was well-known around the college. He also said trying to talk to her was hard because she was always with someone."

I was starting to get goose bumps. Aqua was pretty well-known around the college because she was attractive, a straight-laced student, _and _she was a dancer. Plus, she was always hanging out with someone at the college (to my knowledge) like a classmate, professor, or Larxene… Yeah, if it was Larxene, then no wonder poor Ven couldn't get near Aqua; Larxene would've chewed him out! "Anything else?"

Roxas paused once again, fidgeting with the notebook (which I assumed belonged to Naminé) tucked underneath his arm. Finally, he spoke up. "Actually, now that I think about it, Vanitas was flashing a picture of her the other day when he came over to hang out. She had a really unique shade of hair that matched her eyes—"

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank _you!" _ I just couldn't contain my excitement! Roxas was describing Aqua _exactly,_ so this plan wasn't as hopeless as I thought! Without really processing it, I quickly latched myself to Roxas in a really tight hug. He was frozen in alarm, but I didn't care; I was going to show my gratitude whether he liked it or not! "Oh Roxas! I could just _kiss _you!"

Pfft, but I wouldn't. I would leave that to a certain blonde cousin of mine. Who was staring at me in shock; standing off to the side with Sora and Riku.

…Oops.

"Oh! Hey, guys." I smiled while _casually _moving Roxas – who, by the way, was still petrified – at arms' length.

"Kairi…" Naminé glowered with a small frown and, even though it wasn't as threatening as Aqua's glare, Naminé still got that glare from Auntie; and Auntie _was_ Mom's little sister… I'm telling you: the women in my family were _scary_ when angered. Riku simply smirked in amusement with his hands in his pockets, but honestly, it was Sora who grabbed my attention after Naminé. I don't know why, but the brunet looked slightly…horrified. What did I do? Was I _not _supposed to jump Roxas? I thought Sora was already used to my antics when I got excited like this! Oh well. I'm sure he'll get over it; I still owe him a milkshake after all. As for Naminé…

Jumping quickly to my cousin's side and hugging her, I tried to calm that tiny beast of jealousy. "Naminé, Naminé: you of all people should know it's _not_ like that. Anyways!" Turning back to the spiky-haired blond, I continued. "Roxas, I'm gonna need Ven's number."

"What could you possibly do with his brother's phone number?" Riku asked, lifting a suspicious eyebrow.

"I talk to Ven and I think he's cool. Is that so bad?" I retorted with a cross of my arms, earning an eye roll from the silver-haired teen. Sticking out my tongue in childish victory, I smiled to myself; quickly thinking of all the ways I could get Ven and Aqua together; you know, as _friends._ But hey, if they wanted to be _more _than that, be my guest. It would still be a win-win situation for me if I could get Terra to forget about Aqua as a potential love interest. Then I could sneak in and grab Terra's attention—

A hand suddenly clamped on my shoulder and looking over it, Naminé stood close; miffed and whispering. "We need to talk about your signs of appreciation, _cousin." _

…At least, I _hope _I can grab Terra's attention if I'm Naminé doesn't eat me alive. Huh; the things I go through to make my impossible love possible!


End file.
